Princess Of Los Noches ReDone
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: My version with the approval of Belltiger of course of the Princess of Los Noches. The first few chaps describe Ichigo's life as she grew up around Los Noches, and the impact some of the things there had on her life...
1. 3 Years old

**Yeah, due to the fact I don't have the 'best' of ideas, I think of used ideas and change them to my version, or change it entirely to make something new. I apologize for that part but considering I have ADHD, it doesn't help me think of ideas like that whenever I want too. For the most part, use the prologue of the **Belletiger BT's s**tory or whatever, then leave off from that.....**

**Current age: 3 1/2**

The desert winds in Hucho Mundo were unusually quiet. The air's stillness was all that could be heard in the quiet desert. Within the center of the very desert, there stood a castle. The castle was a representation of evil, it was a representation of absolute power, it was a representation of all that was, and ever will be, death.

Within the very chamber of the grand leader of this establishment, Aizen appeared to be sleeping on his stone, so called, 'throne', resting his head on hand as he did. The balcony outside this this chamber, a girl peered into the room, remaining hidden behind the stone pillars. The girl was about two feet in height, wearing a white kimono with black stripes that went down towards her feet. Her green eyes were the only thing that reflected in the desert sand, and her blonde orange-like hair were capable of camouflaging in the sand. She noticed how Aizen remained asleep, not moving around at all. She silently grabbed her Zakpakto, which was half her size, tightening her grip on it. Checking the coast, she quickly dashed to the closest pillar to her and to Aizen. She quickly looked back inside the room, noticing how nothing was different. Down from the balcony, on the blazing hot sand, someone was watching her with a pair of binoculars, grinning at her little plan.

"And once again she's going to try to kill Aizen." Gin said, as he started to walk inside. He knew for a fact that the events within the room would be over by the time he got there. Back inside the room, the girl dashed to the next pillar, repeating the same process after. Once again, she grinned at the sight of seeing her 'target' appearing to be asleep. She quickly climed the pillar, holding her hands tightly around the pillar so she would not lose her grip. Once she was at the top of the pillar, she very carefully climbed around to the other side, then hanged on it by one hand as she looked back down. Smirking, she unsheathed her Zanpakto, revealing a black Zanpakto, with a crimson and golden colored hilt. She breathed deeply as she started to count to herself.

"One..." She started, tightening her grip on the sword with each second that she counted. She could also feel her heart pumping faster as she did. "Two..." At the time, she felt a bit of sweat drop behind her head. "Thwee!" She shouted, charging straight towards the throne, clutching her Zanpakto in both her hands. She swung her Zanpakto at the stone chair, releasing a large amount of riatsu in one blast, and completely shattering the throne. Dust filled the room as debris from the chair scattered everywhere. On the floor below, Stark looked up at the ceiling as he felt the sudden riatsu. He just sighed as he continued walking again.

"She's at it again..." Stark said to himself. The girl put her fist to her mouth as she coughed a bit from inhaling the air. As she looked around, she smiled as she saw nothing around.

"Yeah! I win!" She cheered. She suddenly felt uneasy as she knew her target was standing right behind her. Not waiting for a reaction, she quickly jumped as she attempted to attack her target, using her Zanpakto. Aizen grinned as he simply used his finger to block, being the only thing needed to block the small girl's attack.

"You've improved." Aizen commented. Without even needing to try, he pushed the girl back with his finger, sending her flying a bit. She quickly flipped back as her feet landed on the wall. With one great push, she quickly burst back towards Aizen. He just grined as he simply bent back down, causing her to miss. She grew a worried expression as she saw she was headed over the balcony, and at her current speed there would be no way for her to save herself from falling to death. Right before she was sent back into the desert, Aizen grabbed the back of her kimono, saving her from falling to death. The small girl sighed as Aizen simply picked her up in one arm, carrying her back into the main room.

"Danks daddy." The girl said, looking back at the stone chair. At the same time, Gin entered the room, with the usual smiling expression and his arms in his sleeves. He looked interested and curious as he saw the destroyed chair, then noticed Aizen and his 'daughter' coming back in. A smile ran across the girl's face as she saw him.

"Uncle Gin!" She said, quickly jumping onto her 'uncle', and throwing her arms around him. Gin just smirked as he used one arm to hold the girl.

"Ichigo, where is Ulquiorra? I thought you two were training together?" Aizen asked.

"Ulq's wokin wit dat weird science guy in da lab. He said it was vewy impotant." Ichigo replied.

"You two sure had a hassle in here didn't you?" Gin commented, looking around the room.

"Ichigo's skill is improving well, but I still don't understand why you continuously try to 'assasinate' me?" Aizen asked, rubbing his daughter's hair. Ichigo just giggled.

"Cause if I am gonna won da place one day, I need ta be stwonger!" Ichigo cheered.

"Well, you have improved on hiding your riatsu, that's for sure." Aizen replied. Ichigo smiled for a bit before she looked down at her stomach, noticing how it growled a bit. She chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Heh heh...I'm kinda hungwy too." Ichigo said.

"I can hear as well. It sounds like a hollow's belly." Gin commented. "Let's go find Neliel Tu, I'm sure she's having lunch with those two clowns at this time." Gin said, carrying Ichigo out of the room.

"Bye daddy!" Ichigo yelled, waving goodbye. Aizen just smirked as he waved goodbye too, before vanishing into thin air. As Gin carried Ichigo through the shallow halls, she had something on her mind the whole time that she found a bit strange. "Hey Uncle Gin, I got a questin." Ichigo started. Gin looked down at her curiously.

"What is it?" He asked.

"How come daddy's neva awound da palace fo weal?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, as you can expect, he's got a very important job in the Soul Society. He can't constantly be coming here, or else he'd blow his cover." Gin answered.

"But it still doesn't make sense. Why can't he just destwoy evewyting like he pwans too?"

"It's not quiet that simple. He needs the Hygoku first in order to full fill his plans. Until he kills the king of the soul society, there won't be any destroying until then." Gin answered. Ichigo just starred down the hall as he went into thought. He still found it confusing why he would need the Hygoku in the first place, but decided since his father was head of the establishment and was a genius, he would have his reasons. Finally, after about another minute of walking, Gin and Ichigo saw Neliel Tu and her two gillians with her, Dondochakka and Pesche. The three of them were eating sandwiches. As the three laughed about something, Neliel's attention switched to the door, and smiled as she saw Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" She said happily, waving. Dondochakka and Pesche looked two as they saw Ichigo. Ichigo just giggled a bit to herself as she quickly hopped down from Gin's arm, running towards the table. Because of her small size, she had a bit of trouble getting up on the chair next to Neliel. Even though she was strong enough to jump in the air and come back down on the chair, last time she tried she accidentally ended up breaking it. Neliel just giggled as she grabbed the back collar of Ichigo's Kimono, helping her up the chair.

"Danks Nel." Ichigo said, happily. Neiliel just giggled as she grabbed another sandwich.

"Here, it's a peanut butter and jelly." Neliel added.

"Yeah!" Ichigo cheered, beginning to eat the sandwich.

"So Ichigo, how'd your weekly assasination go?" Pesche asked, curious at the result even though he knew that she wouldn't have accomplished it.

"It' was goin good...until I almost felled out da balcony." Ichigo replied, rubbing the back of her head.

"It'll be forever before you can even scratch your father, don'cha know?" Dondochakka commented, taking a large bite, almost eating the entire sandwich, of his food. Neliel just gently stroked Ichigo's hair.

"Now now, you shouldn't be like that. She'll manage to get him one day I bet." Neliel said happily. With a bit of jelly and peanut butter covering her face, Ichigo just smiled. Neliel just smiled back as she grabbed a napkin, wiping away the mess on Ichigo's face. Neliel was always a motherly figure towards Ichigo, esspecially since she took care of her the most when she was a baby.

"Danks." Ichigo said, thanking her for wiping her face for her. Conversations went on like this for the next half hour. Mostly, they were talking about what Ichigo would be like and what she would want to do when she finally became Princess of Los Noches. After awhile however, a wall in the room suddenly burst down. Ichigo jumped a bit, backing up into Neliel. She gently grabbed her shoulder as a way to calm her down. As the dust cleared, Neliel grew an annoyed expression as she saw Nnoitra standing there, holding his axe on his back. Even if he wanted to use the door, Nnoitra was way too tall to normally enter, and he way preferred to knock it down above anything else.

"Nnoitra, what do you want now?" Neliel asked annoyed, pretty sure she knew full well what he wanted.

"I want to fight you Neliel!" Nnoitra shouted.

"You just can't admit da fact giwls are stwonger, can ya?" Ichigo asked. A little bit of her riatsu grew around as she was just as irritated with the fact Nnoitra couldn't accept the fact some girls were stronger as well. "Afta all, I'm gonna be pwincess of dis pwace one day!" She pulled down the side of her eye as she stuck her tounge out at him. Neliel put her hand to her mouth, trying to keep herself from giggling. She knew about Nnoitra's dispute over girls that were stronger than him, and how much he hated them. To Neliel's surprise, Nnoitra swung his sword (if you can even consider calling it that) towards Ichigo's face. Ichigo grabbed Neliel, holding onto her tightly, terrified, as her eyes quivered in fear. She's never been threatened before in her life, and she already found Nnoitra creepy as he was. Neliel glared at Nnoirta in disbelief.

"Nnoitra! How dare you threaten her! She's just a little girl! And you know what'll happen if Aizen found out!" Neliel yelled.

"You think I care if this little wench rats me out? Bah, she's as disgraceful as you are at times!" Nnoitra shouted. Due to their rambling, they had forgotten about Dondochakka and Pesche, who were still in the room. Both of them quickly grabbed the pole of the large sword, pushing it away from Ichigo, who was still shaking a bit in fear.

"Back off Nnoitra!" Pesche shouted.

"Neliel's right! If she gave us the simple command, we'd report you to Aizen's generals right now!" Dondochakka shouted. Nnoitra grunted in anger.

"Let go!" Nnoitra shouted, swinging the 'sword' in the opposite direction. Pesche and Dondochakka were no match to push back the sword as they were suddenly thrusted towards another wall. Ichigo burried her face into Neliel's stomach, terrified if this was going to happen to her too. Neliel hugged Ichigo tighter, promising in this way to keep Nnoitra from even touching her.

"Nnoitra, leave now before I tell..." Neliel started, before Nnoitra interrupted.

"You're in no position to make demands woman! Defend yourself!" Nnoitra shouted, swinging the blade straight towards her. He didn't even care about the fact that Ichigo was in front of her. She quickly turrned around, willing to take the attack head on and protect Ichigo from it. But, to both their surprises, Gin suddenly appeared in front of Neliel, grabing the blade and gaurding Neliel and Ichigo from it. Nnoitra starred at Gin in fear a bit, shocked that he saw this little 'argument'. Ichigo and Neliel looked back a bit surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Uncle Gin!" Ichigo shouted, relieved.

"My my, you wouldn't happen to be threatening my niece now, would you?" Gin asked, growing an a bit of an angered face. If there was one thing you did not want to see, it would be seeing Gin angry. From the way Nnoitra was holding the blade, Gin pushed the blade, with Nnoitra with it, all the way to the wall in the hall. Nnoitra yelled a tiny bit in pain as the pole was pushed right through Nnoitra's chest, and going into the continued to push the pole in deeper until only a little bit of the pole, and the blade remaind visible. "Consider that mercy. You're lucky I'm not her father or Tousen." Gin said, painfully removing the entire pole that pinned Nnoitra from the wall. Nnoitra collapsed to the ground as blood seeped from his wounds. Gin smirked as he walked back in the room, wanting to see how Ichigo was doing. "You two ok?" Gin asked. The two just nodded.

"H-How did you know He was here?" Neliel asked, curiously.

"Her riatsu goes up whenever she's mad or irritated about something. And considering she was with you at the time, I could easily tell Nnoitra was causing trouble." Gin answered, kneeling down as he looked at Ichigo. "You ok?" He asked.

"Y-Yes..." Ichigo replied, sniffling a bit. Neliel noticed how Ichigo yawned tiredly, then smiled a bit.

"You wanna go take a nap?" Neliel asked, looking down at her. Ichigo, with her eyes half opened, nodded. Neliel carefully picked Ichigo up as she carried her out of the room. "Thanks Gin." She whispered a bit, glad he made it in time. She stopped though as she almost forgot something. "Oh! Would you go check on Dondochakka and Pesche for me?" Neliel said, before she started to walk away again. Gin looked curiously as he saw the giant whole in the wall. Under a pile of debris, or in this case, a passed out Dondochakka, Pesche's arm was twitching as he tried getting out, but to no success.

"Ah, they'll live." Gin said, leaving the room as well. He walked back seeing the blood from Nnoitra, glaring a bit. Nnoitra glared back at him, even with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Y-You...bastard..." Nnoitra cursed. Gin simply scuffed to himsef as he kicked Nnoitra in the stomach, causing Nnoitra to yell a bit in pain again, before walking away.

The more Neliel walked to Ichigo's bedroom, the more Ichigo felt it was harder to stay awake. She would always get sleepy after being stressed out for so long, considering that she was terrified at the fact of almost dying. She let out a little yawn as she burried herself a bit into Neliel's chest. Neliel smiled as she saw Ichigo with her eyes closed a bit. After about a few more minutes of walking, she finally came to Ichigo's room. Her room was an asortment of different stuff, including a very face bed, a few plushies here and there, and a book shelf, although she actually used it more to put her toys when she wasn't playing with them. The bed itself was very fancy and smooth as well, and not in the least bit wrinkled. It was probably at least twice as large as your average bed would be. Neliel carefully placed Ichigo under the covers, assuming that she was asleep. As she tucked her in, she began to walk away before she felt something tugging on her hand. She looked back to see the face of a very frightened Ichigo.

"Pwease don't weave! Pwease!" Ichigo said, sniffling a bit as tears formed in her eyes. Neliel just sighed a bit to herself, even though she didn't show it. She knew that Ichigo would be to terrified to sleep by herself considering what happened after this morning. She smiled a bit as she gently laid on the top of her bed, placing her arm around Ichigo's head to keep her calm. Ichigo smiled a bit as she slowly closed her eyes, falling asleep. Neliel leaned her forehead against Ichigo's as she closed her eyes as well. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of it since Ichigo wanted her to stay with her during the nap. She closed her eyes as she fell asleep as well, being swallowed by sleeps slumbering embrace. Even with her eyes closed and her senses gone, she promised to herself that she would protect Ichigo from Nnoitra, and all the fury that Nnoitra had on the both of them....

..................................

**Next Chappy: Takes place a year and a half from now. **


	2. 5 Years Old

**Current age: 5**

Through out the many weeks and months of her life, Ichigo learned more about proper grammar and such, although due to her age she still talked as she did for the last few years. She also grew, but only about an inch. Neliel has been watching her from time to time to make sure that she's safe since their previous encounter with Nnoitra almost two years ago. Her status as far as her skills as a soul reaper goes has been going along smoothly as well. She also has decided about three months ago to give up assassinating her father, but she only claims it's because he always took things way to easy on her, not admiting the fact she knew she couldn't beat him. Ichigo didn't exactly have 'birthdays' since most of Los Noches wasn't really into that kind of thing. But if there were two people who would always be sure to bring her a present it would always be Aizen and Neliel, since they kept most recent checks in between. Usually it would be a new plushie, or some type of jewelry. For her birthday this year, Neliel gave her a hand-crafted ruby bracelet, obviously, for her hand. Ichigo promised to herself that she would always take good care of it.

As for today goes, Ichigo was running around Los Noches, trying to figure out where Neliel Tu was. Her footsteps were the only sound that filled Los Noches, seeing how most of the other Espadas and hollows would be too busy. She hasn't seen her for awhile now and was starting to get real worried. She would usually meet her at lunch time, and at her usual eating area she hasn't seen Neliel at all.

"Where has she been?" Ichigo asked. Pesche just sighed, knowing the answer.

"She's probably rough housing with Nnoitra again. He never seems to stop trying to beat her. It's been kinda annoying with him always bothering her. Lately he's been at it more than usual too." Pesche answered. Ichigo looked down a bit, frowning from worry about Nel. Dondochakka and Pesche felt a bit concerned about it, knowing how she really does care for her mother.

"It's nothing to worry about though. She usually comes back fine. In fact she should be done in a little bit as well." Dondochakka replied, slurping the rest of the pasta the three were enjoying. Ichigo smiled a bit, knowing the two were trying to help make her feel better, even though they had no idea what Neliel Tu was doing. She decided to shrug off her worries though, and enjoy the spaghetti Dondochakka and Pesche made for lunch. Suddenly, they heard shouting in the halls.

"Dondochakka, Pesche, Ichigo, where are you?" Neliel asked, looking around the rooms. Ichigo smiled as she ran outside the room.

"Mommy!" She yelled, quickly running towards Neliel and hugging her just at her knees. Neliel chuckled a bit to herself as she picked Ichigo up. Ichigo knew full well that Neliel wasn't her mother, but it was the closest thing she had to a mother, and a motherly figure. Her father told her about how the Soul Society took her mother's life for no reason, and that's why she was bent up in rage, even though she didn't know the full real reason for wanting to destroy Soul Society. As Neliel looked down at Ichigo's face, noticing she had a smudge of spaghetti sauce on the side of her mouth. She licked her thumb a bit as she began wiping the mess off. Ichigo just giggled, always enjoying the feeling of her mother wiping of her face, seeing how it always tickled. As she looked back though, she grew a worried face as she saw a few scrapes on the side of her eyes.

"Mommy, what happened do your eyes?" Ichigo asked. Neliel's eyes went a bit wide as she looked to the side of her face. She had hoped that she had it covered from Ichigo being able to see it. She didn't want to tell her Nnoitra got a few lucky punches and hits here and there, otherwise she knew that Ichigo would get really upset about it, and be pleading for her mother to stop fighting with Nnoitra. Even she knew that it wasn't worth her time to fight, Nnoitra continually persisted in challenging her.

"Oh umm...I...just slipped and fell a bit. It's a good thing I have a boney mask because it would've broken my skull if my whole head landed in the rocks." Neliel lied, tapping the bone on her head as the way of making a joke. Ichigo giggled a bit, hearing the echo of the skull, and tapped it a bit too. It was also followed by the echo of the tapping. The both of them just giggled as Neliel wriggled her nose around Ichigo's, which was both of theirs favorite thing to do. Their fun was halted though as Ulquiorra walked to them.

"Ichigo, it's time for your training again." Ulquiorra stated. Ichigo just monaed a bit displeased, which Neliel felt a bit sorry for. She smiled as she grew an idea.

"Excuse me, Ulquiorra, would it be ok if I watched?" Neliel asked. Ichigo looked back at her mother a bit before smiling, happy at the fact that she would stay with her a bit.

"As long as you do not interfere at all with her training, you are freed to do so." Ulquiorra relied, nodding as well.

"Yeah!" Ichigo cheered. Neliel just giggled, seeing how her daughter was excited about the idea too. Ulquiorra lead the way to the outside, into the desert of Hucho Mundo. The sun was shinning, and the wind was up at it's usual speed. The three of them walked for about a mile to the usual training spot, surrounded by the mountainous red giant pillars. As soon as they were at their destination, Ichigo hopped off of her mother, and onto the sand. Ulquiorra threw a strange red looking pill to Ichigo. Ichigo caught it, and squeezed it in her hand tightly, breaking it completely. Ulquiorra tapped Neliel's shoulder, telling her to follow him a bit so Ichigo could get more space. Neliel nodded as she followed Ulquiorra to the top of one of the large pillars. As the two looked back down, they saw Ichigo with her Zanpakto out, in a ready stance.

"What does she usually do for her training?" Neliel asked, curiously.

"I assign her to defeat at least ten hollows a day, each one stronger than the last."

"But that's a hollow bait, right? Won't that attract more hollows to come here?" Neliel asked.

"In some cases it would. But most hollows are at least somewhat smart enough to not go anywhere near Los Noches." Ulquiorra answered. Neliel looked back down, looking curious as she awaited for some hollow to show up. As if instantly, three different hollows came at her from different angles. Ichigo just smirked as she suddenly vanished, reappearing on the side of one of the hollows. The hollow just stood there shaking for a few seconds, and then, to Neliel's surprise, the hollow sliced in have before disintegrating. The other two hollows came from above. Ichigo glared at them for a few seconds, then Neliel heard her shouting in anger. To her surprise, her riatsu suddenly burst all around the area, and the two hollows came crashing down, getting pinned by the ground from the huge amount of spiritual pressure. The hollows were powerless as she sliced the heads off the hollows, disintegrating into thin air.

"She does pretty well against the hollows." Neliel said, smiling a bit.

"She usually does well on the first few. Her anger helps her release more of her spiritual pressure, and that gives her the advantage." Ulquiorra replied. At the same time, two more hollows appeared from the sand. These two appeared to be far stronger than the ones that were there earliar. One of the hollows quickly reappeared behind her. Ichigo was actually caught by surprised as the hollow pinned her down by her neck with it's massive arm. Ichigo looked as she saw the other hollow charging right at her. She quickly grabbed her Zanpakto, and sliced through the giant hand that pinned her down. The hollow screamed in pain as it lost a bit of it's grip on Ichigo, giving her the time she needed to quickly get the hollows hand off of her, and rolled out of the way before the other hollow charged on her. The two hollows accidentally crashed into each other, getting charged into a red pillar. Neliel watched curiously as she saw Ichigo appeared to be concentrating as she put her two fingers up to her face.

"Hado: 31. **Shakkahō (****赤火砲****, Shot of Red**__**Fire)!**" Ichigo shouted. Neliel watched amazed as she shot out a red burning ball of fire at the hollows. The hollows screamed as the fire burnt the flesh off them, completely incincerating them within a few seconds.

"Where did she learn that Hado spell from?"

"Tousen taught it to her. At Sir Aizen's orders, he's tasked to teach her different spiritual attacks both offensive and defensive. It's quite expected to be honest. If she is destined to be the Princess of Los Noches and take her father's place as the ruler, she needs to learn how to use many different spiritual attacks for most situations. Otherwise, she could end up dead one day if she can't learn how to counter spiritual attacks." Ulquiorra answered.

Neliel looked back as she heard another hollow attacking. The hollow was a few yards behind Ichigo. To her surprise, and somewhat frightened, the hollow had a large tentacle that wrapped around Ichigo's entire body. Ichigo moaned a bit in fear, unable to get her Zanpakto out. The hollow opened it's massive mouth to reveal rows of sharp teeth, on it's top and lower mouth. Ichigo looked back in fear as she saw this, getting closer to the monster's mouth. Just barely a foot away from it, Ichigo managed to slice her Zanpakto through the hollow's tentacle, and cut it up and down, completely slicing the tentacle off. The hollow didn't even get time to scream, as Ichigo quickly slice the hollow in half vertically. As Ichigo sheathed his sword, the hollow slid a bit to the side before disintigrating like the rest.

"That seemed pretty close for a second." Neliel commented, sighing a bit in relief.

"She usually does come to a few close calls, but she'll live."

"What do you usually do if she gets into too much trouble?"

"I leave it at that, unless she's on a brink of death, or gets over whelmed." Ulquiorra replied. Neliel looked at him a bit in shock.

"What?!" Neliel stammered a bit. "How can you just stand there when she's almost beaten to death. She's been doing this for the last two years of her life, and she was expected to fight until she's about to die? What kind of lesson is that?"

"Sir Aizen's orders. He want's his daughter to be pushed to the limits of her abilities. It's the basic way for her to stabilize her spiritual energy." Ulquiorra replied. Neliel kept thinking to herself. She knew he would want to push his daughter until she reaches her limit, adding on to how long her limit can go, but she still felt like that was taking it a bit too far. Neliel and Ulquiorra looked back down as they suddenly heard an explosion. As they looked, they saw Ichigo crashing through a giant red pillar, before dropping against the sand. Ulquiorra looked curiously, wondering what it could be that shot her through with so much power.

"This is unusual." Ulquiorra mentioned, looking at the battle curiously. Neliel looked at her somewhat confused and worried.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Nothing at an average hollow level could catch her off guard like that, much less send her through the pillar with so much ease." Neliel looked back at the bottom worriedly, and wondered what it was that was fighting so harshly. Ichigo got up, rubbing her head a bit from the dizyness. Not even a few seconds, she was instantly smacked into the gut, sending her against a pillar, but not crushing through it this time around. Before she could even drop to the ground, something grabbed her neck, pinning her against the pillar. Neliel looked in even more fear as she couldn't even see what it was that was doing it, seeing the dust and sand scattered everywhere, hiding the assailant. The dust started to clear though, and the mysterious assailant was beginning to become visable. Her eyes widened at who the attacker was: It was Nnoitra. Ichigo moaned a bit as she tried breathing, which she found difficult against an Espada's grip.

"N-Nnitwa, what are you doin hewe?" Ichigo asked, opening one of her eyes as she struggled to break free. She winced in pain as Nnoitra tightened his grip on her neck, pushing her back more towards the large stone pillar.

"What do you think you little wench! I'm going to kill you first, then I'm going to kill that bitch Neliel!" Nnoitra shouted, tightening his grip. Ichigo squeeled a bit as she cried out in pain. Nnoitra smirked, seeing how he was going to exact his revenge for the injury she caused him to recieve almost two years ago. Even as his wounds healed, a scar was left in it's place, and eternal hatred he would never forget. And he knew that Ichigo and Neliel were close. If he was to kill Ichigo, Neliel would be too bent up in rage to concentrate, giving him the upper edge he always dreamed of, and be able to kill Neliel. Neliel looked down as her eyes went blank in fear. She quickly grabbed her Zanpakto, about to head down to save her daughter, before Ulquiorra grabbed her shoulder. She looked back, wondering why he wanted her to stop.

"Relax. Ichigo will be just fine." Ulquiorra statted.

"How could you believe that?!" Neliel shouted. "She's just a little girl! She's going too get killed!"

"I wouldn't be so sure on that. I have personally made sure of it." Ulquoirra replied, holding his wrist out. Neliel looked curiously as he had some strange looking watch device on his right wrist. He pressed a one of the buttons on it as a light on the weird device began to blink an eerie red light on and off, over and over again. Neliel looked back at the Nnoitra, noticing that nothing was happening. She began to moan to herself, panicking as to whether or not something was about to save her. Suddenly, behind Neliel and Ulquiorra, they watched as a strange portal opened, with a purple aura resonating around it. As Neliel looked intently on it, her eyes widened at who she saw stepping out of it.

Back at Nnoitra, looked more intently the more he heard Ichigo moaning in pain. He knew that in a few more seconds, it would be all over. It would be so much easier for him to accomplish this if Ichigo didn't give him continued resistance. He grinned in a creepy style as he saw Ichigo suddenly pass out. She couldn't keep pushing her hand away from Nnoitra, seeing how she only had one arm to use since her arm and leg were broken from when she was suddenly attacked. She couldn't even use her Zanpakto, because she was using it for her other arm. Nnoitra grew irritated though as he could still feel a pulse coming from Ichigo's neck.

"Just drop dead and die!" Nnoitra said, diving his other hand towards Ichigo's head. Right when it was mere inches from it, someone caught his hand from behind him. His eyes (well technically eye since he only has one) widened at the giant amount of riatsu that flooded the area. Nnoitra slowly turned his head around, seeing the one person who he knew he would regret double crossing. "S-S-Sir Aizen..." Nnoitra said, speechless. He still had the simple disguise of hair style and glasses that he would normally have at the Soul Society. With one simple small squeeze, Aizen broke Nnoitra's hand. Nnoitra screamed as he felt every bone in his right hand shatter. Aizen grabbed his daughter, carrying her in both his arms. He looked down at Ichigo, noticing the broken bones on his right arm and left leg.

"Arm and a leg..." Aizen statted. Still holding his hand in pain, Nnoitra looked back at him confused. "You broke one of her arms, and one of her legs." Aizen said. At that moment, Neliel and Ulquiorra jumped down. Neliel looked at Ichigo, shocked at her injuries.

"Ichig..." Neliel started, before realizing who she was in the precense of. She stopped herself from carrying Ichigo from Aizen without permission. Aizen just grinned, knowing what she wanted.

"Here." Aizen said, handing Ichigo to Neliel. Neliel looked at him a bit shocked at his kindness, but didn't want to ask questions about it. She gently took Ichigo from Aizen, not wanting to cause her anymore pain from the injuries. Even when she tried, Ichigo moaned a bit in pain, still passed out. Neliel felt so useless at that moment, knowing how she should've reacted sooner when she saw Ichigo in trouble. Aizen smiled for a bit before glaring back at Nnoitra. He quickly grabbed Nnoitra by the throat, giving him the same punishment that he caused Ichigo. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't break off your head where you now stand?!" Aizen stammered. Nnoitra was too speechless for words. The spiritual pressure around the area was even more suffocating then the fact that Aizen was glaring at him. He shifted to his gaze as he saw Neliel looking worried down at the injured Ichigo. He glared as he slowly lifted his arm, trying hard as he could to push back the spiritual pressure, pointing to Neliel.

"I-It's her fault!" Nnoitra shouted. Neliel looked a bit surprised, at the fact he was blaming his actions on her. "All I've wanted to do was to kill that wench, and that little girl has been getting in the way all because she cares about her! If Neliel hadn't cared for her so much and suffocated her with her kindness, that little wench would've been..." Nnoitra couldn't finish his sentence, as he felt Aizen breaking the wrist of his arm he was pointing with. "Aaaaahhhh!" Nnoitra shouted in pain.

"If it wasn't for her, no one else would be taking care of Ichigo. And on the added note it is her fault, I shall absence her punishment for her duties in taking care of Ichigo." Aizen yelled, holding Nnoitra tighter by the throat. Neliel kneeled in respect for Aizen's decision.

"Thank you, Sir Aizen." Neliel thanked.

"Take Ichigo to Szayel for her injuries, now." Aizen commanded. Neliel nodded as she quickly disappeared, heading off towards Szayel's labs. He dropped his grip on Nnoitra, who rubbed his neck from how sore it felt from Aizen grabbing him. "To anyone that tries to interfere with my plans, they will be executed. You on the other hand, have prove your worth, and I have no further use for you." Nnoitra's eyes widened at what he just said. Whenever Aizen said that, it was practically a list for death's lane. "Now get out of here before you wish you disobeyed." Aizen commanded. Nnoitra took no hesitation as he left Los Noches, into the desert of Hucho Mundo. During the bitter argument though, Ulquiorra looked at Aizen, surprised by his reactions to these.

"You seemed to react more than I expected." Ulquiorra commented. Aizen just chuckled.

"To make Ichigo get stronger, she needs to learn about the harshness of life, and how it can be taken away from you. That's when she'll only have hatred for all things that took away the things she loved, and be at her fullest potential." Aizen replied.

"I see." Ulquiorra replied, nodding to show understandment.

"And Ulquiorra..." Aizen started, getting Ulquiorra's attention. "From now on she's to fight one hollow a day." Ulquiorra looked a bit confused at this.

"Only one sir? Don't you think that's a little bit easy for her?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I mean, one Adjuchas a day." Aizen said grinning. Ulquoirra looked a bit surprised at what he just said. Adjuchas' were the second most powerful type of hollow around in Hucho Mundo. But he thinked he understood the reasoning. She won't make much success fighting only ten hollows a day, but if she learns to fight stronger hollows than the ones she's been fighting now, Ichigo will eventually realize the full potential of her powers faster.

"It's quite fortunate Szayel made this device for situations like these anyway." Ulquiorra commented, looking at the weird device on his wrist.

"It's used for such a purpose. If my daughter was to be betrayed in any situation by Espada anywhere, that's suppose to teleport me here directly to take care of it." Aizen commented. "I suppose I should see how she's doing at the time, being the first time I actually see my daughter for real." Aizen commented, quickly vanishing. Ulquiorra simply followed him, not even caring about the fact that Nnoitra has been banished from Los Noches.

Back at Ichigo's room, Neliel looked a bit worried at the beaten up Ichigo. It was quite fortunate that Szayel was a scientist and a medical expert, otherwise she would have been dead by now. She watched as Szayel finished up the bandages on Ichigo's right arm carefully. She felt worried for Ichigo's safety around Los Noches as of now, wondering if there was the possibility that she would get betrayed by another Espada for some strange reason. Neliel and Szayel looked as they saw Aizen suddenly appear, while at the same time, Szayel finished bandaging her up. They both bowed in respect as they saw him.

"I have finished treating her injuries sir. By my opinion she won't be able to fight though for at least a few days at most. Even with my vast knowledge and things I could possibly treat her with, being so young and the injuries she already had recieved could be fatal if I applied them." Szayel said, trying to be as calm and respectful as possible.

"That will be all Szayel. Thank you." Aizen replied. Szayel nodded as he walked out of the room. Aizen smiled a bit as he looked back at his daughter who was in he bed. He gently stroked her hair as she slept soundly. "This is the first time I've seen, or touched my daughter before." Aizen commented. Neliel knew that he meant for real. He's only saw his daughter through communications from the Soul Society, but not once been there for real to see her. "Neliel..." Aizen started, getting her attention. "I thank you for taking care of her through these years." Aizen said, looking back at her.

"P-Please sir. I have simply been following orders. I had prayed though that she wouldn't have gotten involed in any of Nnoitra's disputes. Part of what he said was true, and I'm ready to accept any punishment neccesary for it." Neliel said, lowering her head.

"That will not be neccesary, Neliel Tu." Neliel looked at him a bit surprised, before lowering her head again.

"T-Thank you sir, but I am concerned for her safety. Something like this is pretty bound to happen again if she is not protected." Neliel commented.

"That's why I have assigned Ulquiorra to have her fight one Adjuchas a day." Aizen replied, growing a worried look on Neliel's face.

"B-B-But sir, she's too young. You know what'll happen if she picks a fight with one..."

"I am fully aware of that , and I am prepared for the consequence should that happen. She needs to find an Adjuchas that will protect her, even at it's own risk." Aizen replied, as a portal began to appear behind him. "Take good care of her while I'm gone." Aizen said, as he stepped inside the portal. Neither of them heard Ichigo waking up.

"Daddy..." Ichigo said weakly, reaching for him with her arm that wasn't broken. He simply grinned as he waved goodbye to her, and the portal closed. Neliel saw as her eyes were half opened, and a few tears rolling down Ichigo's face. Neliel sat at the side of the bed as she gently stroked Ichigo's hair.

"Are you crying because of the pain?" Neliel asked, a bit upsettingly. Ichigo smiled a bit as she shook her head.

"No...because I'm happy to see him for da first time..." Ichigo replied, before falling back to sleep. Neliel just smiled as she leaned back a bit on the bed, falling asleep like she usually would from a situation like this. Both of them had something to be glad about, and something to be thankful for...

Out in the desert, Nnoitra breathed heavily as he just escaped from his close near death and would be painful experience. He was filled with rage at two different people now. The woman who he found stronger than him, and the one that kept interfering with his plans to try and kill Neliel. He looked up at the desert moon, being the only thing that gave him comfort at this time. He noticed how the crescent shaped mooned resembled his Zanpakto, swerving in the edges of the blade. Even with his hand broken, he formed a fist with it, hearing the deadly cracks of the bones that formed as he forcibly fixed his hand, screaming a bit in pain. From where he stood, he saw Los Noches, the one place that used to be his home, noticing how it was as silent as the night.

"Little...wench..." Nnoitra muttered to himself, squeezing his fist a bit the more he thought of Ichigo. "I will kill you...I swear..." Nnoitra said, smirking to himself as he begun to laugh maniacally. In the darkness of Ichigo's bedroom, Ichigo turned a little bit. She felt like something was wrong, even as she slept. She moaned a little bit in fear as she felt it. Neliel, still on the bed with her, woke up as she heard the moaning. She turned on a lamp on the table to the side of her.

"Ichigo? Ichigo what's wrong?" Neliel asked. Ichigo sniffled a bit as she woke up, and a bit of tears were running down her eyes.

"N-Nnoitwa...he's gonna...g-get me..." She started, still in a bit of a sniffle as more tears ran down her face. Neliel wiped the tears on her eyes, trying to calm her down.

"You don't have to worry. Everyone here is going to protect you. Head back to sleep sweetie." Neliel said, kissing Ichigo on the forehead like any mother would. Ichigo just buried her face into Neliel's chest as Neliel put her arm around Ichigo's neck. It was the only thing that would calm her down in a situation like this. Neliel knew just as much as Ichigo that Nniotra was still alive, and he would come back someday for the both of them...

............................

**Hmm, getting an Adjuchas for a body guard. The next chapter takes place one year later. I just wonder who the body guard could be? ;P *wink*. Please read and review!**


	3. 6 YO: Meeting Grimmjow

**Current age: 6**

The next year for Ichigo's life was hard and tiring. Even if it was only one hollow a day, she was beginning to get worn out. She ended up getting closer to near death experiences every few weeks, and ended up getting medical attention at least once a month from her new daily training. The first few days of the Adjuchas training was easy for her, but they eventually got harder and harder for her to accomplish. And Neliel kept worrying about her as she watched Ichigo fight. Ulquiorra even had to intervene the battle every now and kill the Adjuchas before it killed Ichigo. Halibel has taken over and became the new 5th Espada, although her powers are matched to that of Neliel. Even she often at times, helps watch over Ichigo whenever Neliel is either ill or working with Szayel on some type of experiment ( I don't know if she was already an espada at this point, so just use your imagination).After the full year, Ulquiorra had reported the status of Aizen's daughter to him.

"I see..." Aizen replied, still in thought about the current results of her daughter.

"I do believe she's getting better, but she still struggles more from time to time to stay alive." Ulquiorra added.

"And speaking of which, what are the other Espada's up too recently?" Aizen asked.

"The other Espada's seem to stay to themselves about your daughter, except for 3, 5, and 1. Otherwise they only don't bother interacting with her, and some of them are even yelling at her for certain things." Ulquiorra replied. Aizen put his fist to his chin as he leaned against his chair, closing his eyes into thought. He knew that if they were already yelling at her in this point that it would eventually grow until someone tries to betray her again, and eventually they would rise up against and assasinate her because of her..fractional strength. They needed a plan to make his daughter merciless, and something to gain the repsects of the other Espada's. They knew that getting rid of Neliel would work, but Ichigo would go berserk over it, and it was too harsh anyway.

"What would you suggest doing then?" Aizen asked, looking back at Ulquiorra...

Ichigo dried her hair off from the shower she just took. She had been sweating and getting sand in her hair, and it's been making her head all itchy. She was glad though that yesterday's training was easier than her previous training lessons with Ulquiorra, and the Adjuchas have been getting easier, or at least to her it was. She still had difficulty maintaining focus though when she was fighting, because all she thought about was trying to stay alive. After she changed back into her kimono, which she wears for almost every occasion, she smiled as she saw Stark walking into the room.

"Hey big brudder." Ichigo said, happily. Stark just smiled a bit before frowning again, a bit in displeasure which Ichigo noticed. "Someting wrong?" Ichigo asked. Stark said nothing as he simply walked over to Ichigo. He looked intently as he noticed she had a black eye on her right.

"What happened to your eye?" He asked. Ichigo looked at it for a bit in the mirror before covering it up with one of her hands.

"Oh um...I just kinda bumped into one of da other vasda lowds. They yelled a bit and hit me in the eye." Ichigo replied, giggling a bit nervously.

"Does it hurt?"

"Umm a wittle I s'pose. But it's beddur now." Ichigo blinked curiously at him for a few seconds as he just stood there looking at her. Ichigo couldn't tell if he was mad about something or what but he wasn't smiling that much. "Well...I beddur go now. Ulq's gonna wanna do more twaining and..." Ichigo started as she was walking out the room. But, before she could even take a few more steps, she felt something swat hard on her neck, rendering her unconsious as everything went black.

Ichigo awoke to the sound of harsh winds and sands hitting her face. She winced a bit as she tried seeing where she was, but the wind was blowing around her eyes harshly, making visibility dim. All she could tell was that it was night and she was somewhere in Hucho Mundo. She rubbed her eyes a bit as she tried getting the sand out of her eyes. As she looked around, she was definitely in the middle of a sand storm. When she looked around more, she saw a giant rock, which was the only thing that could protect her from the harsh winds. She crawled towards it quickly, noticing how the rock blocked more of the sand, and how less of it was getting into her face as she got closer. Finally after a few seconds, the sand stopped touching her completely as she leaned against the rock, but began shivering as she felt the cold wind being the only thing that blew against her. The rock felt strange to her though as the rock felt somewhat warm. .

"Mommy? Bruder? Anyone?" Ichigo shouted, which echoed throughout the desert. She felt tears running down her eyes as she realized she was all alone, and that Stark was the one who left her out there. The only thing she couldn't understand was why...

................................

Neliel ran through the giant castle, searching for Ichigo. She hasn't seen her all day, and was starting to get worried. She usually saw her at least once a day, whether it be in training, lunch, or when Ichigo came to visit her when she was ill. She asked Halibel to help her search as well, considering how worried she was at the time. Halibel did nothing to disagree with a higher up Espada, nor did she do anything to anger her. She actually liked hanging out with Ichigo as well, mostly due to the fact the older espadas were annoying and irritable, but Ichigo talked sweetly and kindly towards her. After about an hour of looking around, they both met back in the same hall way they had been walking in before.

"Did you find anything?" Neliel asked, somewhat praying for a yes. She moaned a bit as she saw Halibel shook her head.

"She's not in her room either, I checked like four different times." Halibel replied. Neliel moaned in a bit depressed as she rubbed her head. She couldn't tell if an Espada had killed her, or if she was missing. She was also worried about whether or not this was all Aizen's doing. It's true that Ichigo hadn't been doing well in her fighting lately, but for someone Ichigo's age to be putting up a good fight against an Adjuchas is a little bit demanding, even for her. "Say, when was the last time you saw her?" Halibel asked, trying to think things through.

"Last time I saw her...I told her to take a shower, because she complained about how her head was itchy. I thought a shower was the best way for her to help." Neliel replied.

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know. That's the last I ever saw of her."

"What about before? Did you see anyone else?"

"Well...I did see..." Neliel started, before widening her eyes. She realized who it was that was responsible for this. "Stark!" She screamed through the halls, running to Stark's chambers. When she got there, she saw him lounging around on his bed, as usual. "Stark!" She shouted again. Stark snorted again before he leaned up, rubbing his eyes from his usual nap.

"Will you pipe down? I'm trying to sleep." Stark complained.

"Where is Ichigo?" Neliel yelled.

"Out in Hucho Mundo." Stark replied, leaning back down on the bed and closing his eyes.

"What?! Why did you take her outside Hucho Mundo?!"

"Ulquiorra's orders. Had to drop her off at least ten miles away from Los Noches." Stark jumped a bit as he felt Halibel's hand grab his throat. Even though he could easily kill her, he was just startled and caught by surprise.

"I swear to god if you don't tell us why or where..." Halibel started, before Stark swatted her hand away.

"Do you even know who you're talking too?" Stark asked, hoping to remind them who the number one (literally in this case) Espada around was.

"Yes, we do." Neliel added, stepping closer. Stark just sighed, seeing how reasoning wasn't going to work with these two.

"Look if you want to complain, talk to Ulquiorra. I just did what he asked, got it?" Stark said, before going back and trying to nap. Neliel just moaned irritably as she rolled her eyes, leaving the room with Halibel. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get any information out of Stark about where Ichigo was. All she did care about was finding out where Ichigo was and getting the answers she needed. Ichigo was strong, that she knew. But even with her strength, she wouldn't be able to last outside Hucho Munod for more than probably two days at least by herself. Neliel looked as Helibel gently touched her shoulder, trying to ease her.

"Relax, she's a strong little girl. I'm sure she'll be fine." Halibel said, trying to cheer Neliel up.

"It's not that I'm sure she can't handle the Adjuchas out there." Neliel replied. Halibel looked curiously at what she said.

"What are you worried about then?"

"...Nnoitra..."

.............................

Ichigo slept peacefully against the giant rock, being the only thing that granted her the slightest bit of protection against the deserts harmful sand. She cried herself to sleep the night before from loneliness, and unable to tell where she was. All she did know was that someone threw her out of Hucho Mundo, and she needed to get back to figure out the reason. Her somewhat peaceful slumber was interrupted however when she felt something brushing around the back of her neck. As she tried to ignore it, she giggled as she felt something sniffling, brushing her hair against the back of her neck more. She suddenly lurched up as she knew that something was near her. As she turned around, her eyes widened at the sight. The so called "rock" she was sleeping on wasn't a rock at all. In it's place, stood a large white panther with black lines through different segments of it's body. The beast shook the sand off of it, reveling just how large the beast truly was. It was probably at least three feet long, and four feet tall, just about a foot and a half taller then Ichigo. Ichigo, scared, crawled backwards away from the beast as it peered at her.

"You're lucky to be awake kid." The beast finally spoke. Ichigo flinched a bit, somewhat surprised the giant panther could talk. "I almost thought I was getting breakfast in bed, but it turned out to be nothing but a rodent." The beast said, walking closer to Ichigo. Ichigo covered her eyes with her arms, terrified at the giant beast.

"P-Pwease! Don't eat me..." Ichigo said, scared.

"Eat you?" The beast questioned. Ichigo looked up at the beast somewhat curiously. "Why would I want to eat something as pathetic as you?!" The beast shouted, roaring right in Ichigo's face. Ichigo whimpered a bit to herself, eyes shut, as tears rolled down her face. She had no idea where she was, she didn't know where she should go, but all she did know was what the giant beast was the only thing standing between her, being on someone's dinner plate. The beast looked even more disgusted as he saw this. "What are you doing?" The giant beast asked.

"C-Cwing...a bit..." Ichigo replied, still a bit scared.

"Crying?!" The beast yelled.

"Y-Yeah...Don't you ever cwy about someting?" Ichigo asked.

"Listen runt, I have no heart. Beings without hearts don't have feelings for anything except for themselves. "What kind of hollow are you anyway?"

"I-I'm not a hollow..." Ichigo replied, trying to wipe away her tears. The beast raised an eyebrow at this.

"What the hell are you suppose to be then?"

"I-I'm a Soul W-Weaper." Ichigo replied, taking out her Zanpakto. She trembled as she stood, pointing her sword towads the beast. "S-So I'm warnin you...D-Don't come any closer..." Ichigo said, scared. In a quick burst of speed, the next thing she knew the beast had her pinned down by one of it's massive paws. As Ichigo looked back at the beast's mouth, it had her Zanpakto in it's mouth. The beast growled for a few seconds before spitting the Zanpakto sideway, with the blade in the sand, just inches away from her face.

"You got guts kid, raising a sword against an Adjuchas such as myself. Now tell me: Why shouldn't I rip those guts out right now?!" The beast shouted. Ichigo just closed her eyes in fear. The beast looked in disgust as he heard her whimpering, still scared of being eaten. "You know what? You're not even worth it." The beast commented, getting off of Ichigo. She looked back confused for a moment, grabbing and sheathing her Zanpakto.

"W-Wait!" Ichigo shouted, running up to the beast.

"What the hell do you want now?" The beast asked, irritated.

"Can you help me get back home?" Ichigo asked.

"Kid, there are two things you need to learn about hollows. One, we go by the rule survival of the fittest. Two, we don't help others. We only eat what we want to eat, and that's it." The beast replied annoyed.

"But can't you make a simple exception, just once?" Ichigo asked, raising her hand towards the beast's head. The beast, still annoyed by the Ichigo ignorance, took no hesitation, and bit Ichigo's hand, with it's fangs sinking into her flesh. Ichigo screamed a bit as she fell back on her butt, rubbing her hand that bled from the bite marks that sunk into her teeth.

"If you ever try to touch me again, I'll kill you!" The beast shouted, right in Ichigo's face. Ichigo watched in fear as the beast walked away again. She felt tears rolling down her eyes as she began to fill with sadness, mostly from the fact that she felt like she was being abandoned again, and the fact that she didn't feel like she could trust anyone out here in Hucho Mundo. Ichigo sniffled a bit as she buried her face into her arms. It didn't take long before full blown sobs were emanating from the little girl. Because of the beast's super sensitive hearing, he looked back at the girl hearing her cry. He grunted to himself as it was times like these he wished he had arms to block out the hearing. There was something about a girl's high pitched wailing that brought massive pains to his ears. Even as he tried to ignore it, the high pitched wailing only grew. And he didn't take pleasure of killing things that were a waste of his own time. He grunted to himself as he knew the only way to get Ichigo to shut up would be to get her to stop crying. He walked back closer to the little girl until his shadow was looming over her.

"Hey!" The beast shouted, trying to grab her attention. Ichigo just sniffled a bit as she lifted her head a bit from the sand, revealing saddened eyes. "Quit your crying brat." The beast commanded. The girl just buried her back into the sand as her sobs continued to grow louder. He grunted as he heard the girl's crying, getting angrier by the second. "Why are you crying so much?" Ichigo just sniffled a bit before she replied.

"B-Because I'm wost...and you bit me..." Ichigo said, showing the beast the somewhat bloody hand from where he bit her.

"Is that it? What kind of wimp would be crying about that?" The beast shouted. It didn't do much to help though, as it only increased the sound of the muffled cries. The beast grunted to himself as he was getting annoyed with the crying, and it was starting to make him grow a headache. The beast grabbed the back of her kimono as it lifted her off the sand, and set her back down on her feet. Ichigo sniffled a bit, still with tears rolling down her eyes as she looked at the beast. "What's your name runt?"

"I-Itzygo..." She replied, wiping away her tears as much as she could. She was still whimpering a bit though.

"Itzygo? What kind of name is that?" The beast yelled. Ichigo closed her eyes in fears as tears rolled down her eyes. The beast just sighed, irratably. "Hop on." The beast commanded, laying down on it's belly. Ichigo just blinked a bit confusingly. "Do you want to get home or not?" The beast yelled. Ichigo just jumped a bit startled before nodding her head. "Then hop on." Ichigo had no idea what to do, but it was either that or stay lost in the desert forever. She nodded quickly as she tried getting up the beast's back, but had trouble hopping up once one of her legs were over it. The beast used it's head as a stepping stone so Ichigo could use it to get better footing. Ichigo grabbed on to the fur as soon as she was finally up on the beast. "So, do you know which way to go?" The beast asked. Ichigo just shook her head no, having no idea where it was she came from. The beast sighed as it took a bit of a sniff of the girl, then sniffed around the air. It looked in one direction as it got a familiar scent, and started walking that way. "It's this way."

"How do ya know?" Ichigo asked.

"I can sniff the scent in the air. The wind brings the scent of different things you've been to before."

"Well...ok but why did you change your mind abut helpin me?" Ichigo asked, curiously.

"Becuase for one, if I get you home, you'll finally stop crying for beat sake! My ears are sensitive to all noises around me and your crying is like nails on some chalk board. The second reason is that if I get you home, I'll finally have a better place to sleep then outside in the sand all day. Do you know how annoying it is to get the sand out of ones fur when they get it blown all over them?" The beast asked, annoyed by bringing up something that irritated him.

"Uhh....you could say dat..." Ichigo replied, rubbing the back of her head. Even she knew how annoying it was to get sand in your hair. "By da way, what's your name Mr. kitty?" The beast suddenly stopped as she asked this.

"What did you just call me?"

"Well...your a kitty...right?" Ichigo asked.

"Listen kid, my name is Grimmjaw Jeagerjaques! The least you should call me is a jaguar, got it?" Grimmjaw statted. Ichigo just blinked confusingly, never hearing the word before.

"Uhh jacker? Jatwar? Julgar?" Ichigo said, trying to pronounce what the beast really was. The beast just sighed, annoyed with the fact that he found it more painful for him to hear her trying to pronounce what he really was instead of calling him Mr. kitty.

"Forget it kid, before you hurt yourself."

"Oh...well...can we find a pile of wocks fiwst before we head on to my home?"

"Why?"

"Uh...I kinda gotta go pee...eh heh heh..." Ichigo replied, rubbing the back of her head nervously. The beast just sighed annoyed, knowing that this was going to end up being a very long day......

...............................

Neliel and Halibel walked a bit in anger as they looked for Ulquiorra. They were both somewhat in rage as to why they would send a little six year old girl out into the desert all by herself. Even if she was capable of getting home on her own, she had no idea where she had to go to get back home. To top it off, Nnoitra was in the desert as well, and there was still a high chance of him being alive out there, and if there was one thing he would do if he sensed the riatsu, it would be to kill Ichigo. After much walking, which took about half an hour, they finally found Ulquiorra sitting at a table, and appeared to be talking to Gin who was simply sipping tea.

"Ulquiorra!" Neliel shouted, stomping into the room. Gin and Ulquiorra looked as she came in with Halibel.

"Ah, hey Neliel. Here for some tea?" Gin asked, raising his cup a bit.

"What did you do with Ichigo?" Halibel yelled from behind Neliel.

"Sir Aizen's orders. I put Stark in charge of setting her somewhere out in the desert." Ulquiorra said, in his usual tone.

"But why the hell would you? Did you forget she's only six years old for Pete sake?!" Neliel shouted, glaring at Ulquiorra.

"She has a better chance of living through the desert than she does here." Gin said, sipping a bit of the tea he was drinking.

"What do you mean out there? Did you forget Nnoitra is out there too?"

"If she's lucky she won't bump into him. Besides, if he didn't end up killing her, someone else did in Los Noches." Gin replied. Neliel looked at him a bit confused, having no idea what it was he meant by that. Why would someone try to kill Neliel in Los Noches, knowing perfectly well that they would anger Aizen and mess up his plans.

"And what does that mean at all?" Halibel asked. Gin and Ulquiorra remained silent for a few seconds as they both looked at Neliel and Halibel. Gin just sighed as he set his drink down on the table.

"There have been rumors about assasinating Ichigo around Los Noches." Gin replied, causing a somewhat surprised and shocked look on Neliel's and Helibel's face. "They have been complaining about how they think she's incompetent in her abilities, and how she wouldn't make a good leader around the base. In the deesrt, there are thousands of different hollows who wouldn't resist trying to kill her for her riatsu. Some are stronger, and some are weaker. If she gets back from the desert, she'll be making an excellent amount of progress." Gin statted.

"Some arracnars are yelling back at the one they're suppose to serve, and some are even taking standards to use physical force on her for the simplest of excuses. Stark saw her with a black eye the other day in fact." Ulquiorra added. Neliel just looked at him a bit shocked at what he said.

"Who would be so stupid to stand against her though? And why?"

"Because they would take her place then as an heir to the throne, or at least that's what the rumors are going by. We don't really know who started the rumors either, but the fact of the matter remains if she can't stand up to her subordinates then she won't even live long enough to be an heir to the throne." Neliel just looked down a bit worriedly. She had no idea that others were rising against her and using force against such a little girl. What remained even worse was the thought of Nnoitra being somewhere out there in the desert with her. But based off of what she was just told, she didn't think she'd have much of a choice. She wasn't around all the time with Ichigo, and she wouldn't be able to protect her if she wasn't there. She also knew that she couldn't simply go out to find her, because one, she would get punished for going against Sir Aizen's orders, and two, she had no idea where Ichigo was at the time. When she thought about it more though, something crossed her mind.

"But how will she even know where to go? If she got knocked out, she wouldn't be able to tell where she should go to get back here!" Neliel yelled.

"I've already taken the precautions of that little detail." Ulquiorra replied. Neliel and Halibel just looked at him a bit confused.

"And what do you mean by that..."

...........................

Grimmjaw grew annoyed as he heard Ichigo finally sighing, knowing what it would mean. As he looked back he saw Ichigo walking from the other side of the rock, strapping on her kimono.

"Man, dese tings always get in da way when I gotta go." Ichigo said, tying her sash around her kimono. She looked back as she saw Grimmjaw walking towards her.

"Fine, you all ready to go?" He asked, leaning down so she could get up.

"Dun I gotta wash my hands firwst?" Ichigo asked, tilting her head. She looked even more confused as she saw Grimmjaw just chuckling a bit to himself.

"Kid, most of the time I find you annoying, and at others your humorous." Grimmjaw commented, helping Ichigo get up on him. He began running through the sand as he followed the scent of Los Noches. The wind was blowing back against the two heavily, but Grimmjaw remained vigilant (wow, first time I ever said/wrote that word) and kept pressing forward. Ichigo leaned forward, holding onto Grimmjaw's fur tightly so she wouldn't fall off. She barely hard her eyes opened as she looked ahead, seeing the infinite amount of sand, brushing against her face. The only noises she could hear was the harsh winds and Grimmjaw's trampling through the dessert.

"Say Gwimm, I got a questin." Ichigo said, trying to get his attention.

"What is it runt?" Grimmjaw asked.

"What was zit you said eweier? Sometin bout suvival of da fittest or whatever?"

"You mean survival of the fittest?"

"Ya dat thing. What does it mean?" Ichigo asked, curiously. Grimmjaw just smirked at the question.

"Survival to the fittest kid. It means out in the wild, it's the strongest man survives. Or in this case, hollow. Those who are strong can sruvive longer, but if your weak and pathetic, you'll be someone else's meal." Ichigo just blinked a bit surprised at this, never hearing the term before. Having to be strong to survive in the outside world is something she never heard of before. She knew that she would have to be strong to rule as the Princess of Los Noches, but to kill others just for sport and survival was something she didn't know about. Without any warning, Grimmjaw suddenly froze, growing a curious look on Ichigo's face.

"Someting w..."

"Shut up kid." Grimmjaw yelled. Ichigo looked a bit startled at this, thinking that there was a problem. "We got company." In a quick flash, four different hollows appeared around Grimmjaw. Ichigo clenched onto Grimmjaw's fur tighter, terrified at the unexpected pop up. Each of the hollows looked like Adhuchas, each one different then the last. One of them were purple with bulging muscles. One of them looked like some strange type of flying bird. Another one had some strange type of mole claw-like hands. And the last one had the torso of a snake, and crab claws.

"Well well well, look what we have here." The purple one said, as the four of them began walking around Grimmjaw and Ichigo.

"It looks like we have our favorite meal: Fresh meat." The bird one added. All four of them chuckled at the same time, while Grimmjaw just shifted his eyes in different directions to look at them, focusing on which one would try to attack first. He shifted his eyes back as he felt Ichigo tugging on him tighter as she buried her face into his fur.

"Gwimju..." Icihgo said, scared.

"Relax runt. I'll have these guys dead before they can even count to ten." Grimmjaw replied, stretching a bit forwards as he planted his feet firmly on the ground. One of the other hollows just chuckled.

"Ohh what's this? A human soul? I don't think I've ever tasted one before." The crab claw hollow said, slowly reaching towards Ichigo. In a quick burst of speed, Grimmjaw burst right through the hollow's head, and completely drenching itself in blood, along with Ichigo who was still clinging onto Grimmjaw tightly. The hollow tumbled over as blood dripped out of it's head. As soon as Grimmjaw landed again, he glared back at licking a bit of the blood from his paws. Ichigo looked up, even more terrified then before as she saw she was completely covered in the hollow's blood.

"Anyone else want to try? I enjoyed the taste of the last one." Grimmjaw commented, leaning forward again. Grimmjaw just continued to look back, but blinked a bit surprised as he realized one of them were missing.

"Hey! What happened to the third one?!" Grimmjaw stammered, looking all around. He looked at the ground suddenly as he felt it rumble violently. The third hollow burst out of the sand, causing Grimmjaw and Ichigo to get flung into the air, and separated. As soon as Grimmjaw landed back down, he looked up in the air as he saw Ichigo still soaring into the sky. Before he could dash towards him, the one that burst from the ground and the other one blocked the way, while the one with wings flew towards Ichigo.

"Hey runt! Look out!" Grimmjaw shouted. As Ichigo looked back, her eyes widened as he saw the strange bird-like hollow heading straight towards her. She shook her head a bit as she placed her fingers to the front of her, focusing spiritual energy.

"62. **Hyapporankan** (百歩欄干, _Hundred Steps Fence_)!" Ichigo shouted. At that moment, a giant blue silver pillar appeared above the flying hollow. It's eyes widened as it suddenly burst, revealing a volley of almost fifty different pillar. Before the hollow could react, it was struck by the onslaught of pillars, crashing it down into the dessert sand. There was an explosion as the bird-shaped hollow finally landed in the sand, scattering dust everywhere. As all the dust cleared, the other hollows looked at the horror, as they saw multiple rods through the hollow, but two of the most effective places were in it's forehead, and it's heart. Even Grimmjaw looked, amazed at this strange girl's strength.

"Hey Gwimju! I did it!" Ichigo shouted happily. Grimmjaw just smirked.

"Do you know how to land?" He shouted back. A blank experession filled Ichigo's face as she forgot about this. She started flailing her arms as she began to fall, screaming. Seeing how the other two hollows were distracted, he quickly dashed as fast as he could, racing towards the falling girl who was screaming for her life. Just a few feet from the ground, Grimmjaw jumped into the air and caught the back of her kimono in his mouth, landing in the heaping pile of sand below them. Ichigo coughed a bit as she inhaled a bit of the dust that scattered everywhere when the two landed. As she shifted her gaze up, she smiled as she saw Grimmjaw had saved her in time.

"Danks Gwimju!" Ichigo said happily. Grimmjaw just smirked as he tossed Ichigo backwards a bit, having her land on his back. Ichigo looked back at the other two hollows, still a bit terrified. "What do we do now?" Ichigo asked, tightening her grip on Grimmjaw. She looked as Grimmjaw sniffed the air again, before looking on his right.

"We go with the plan. Head straight home and get you back." Grimmjaw said, looking back at the other two hollows. Suddenly, a huge riatsu burst throughout Hucho Mundo. The hollows and Grimmjaw looked around, confused at what it was that was causing all the weird spiritual pressure through out the dessert. Grimmjaw looked back at Ichigo, as she was whimpering to herself, burying her face in Grimmjaw's fur and squeezing it tightly.

"Hey kid, what you complaining about?" Ichigo looked back at him with watery eyes.

"W-W-Wun!" She yelled. Grimmjaw looked at her a bit confused about what could make her so upset. "Pwease! We gotta weave right now!" She shouted. Grimmjaw suddenly looked back as he heard an explosion of dust where the two hollows were standing. His eyes looked intently as he saw blood scattering around the place as the explosion scattered the dust everywhere. He could see some strange shadow inside of the sand as well. It appeared to be a tall dark looming figure, with some strange axe looking thing behind it. As the dust finally dissipated, Grimmjaw looked as he saw some strange tall man with purple hair standing in it's place, glaring back at him. He felt Ichigo tugging harder on his fur, and could easily tell this is what she was scared of. Both the tall man and Grimmjaw looked intently on one another before the tall man finally spoke, pointing at Grimmjaw.

"You there, one with the girl. I'll give you one chance only. Allow me to take her off your hands and you can be on your way." The tall man said. Grimmjaw could feel Ichigo tugging tighter and tighter on his fur at this.

"What's your name?" Grimmjaw asked, still keeping focus of Nnoitra.

"I'm Nnoitra. Now away with the introductions, give me that girl now, or I'll take her from you!" Nnoitra shouted. Grimmjaw just chuckled to himself at what he just said.

"You? Capable of taking this runt from me? I'd like to see you try." Grimmjaw said, leaning forward into a cat-like pouncing position.

"I'll make you eat those words." Nnoitra yelled, grabbing his GIANT Zanpakto (seriously, how could that be considered a Zanpakto?!).

"Not if I eat that ugly scum on your face first." Grimmjaw replied. Ichigo looked at Grimmjaw a bit surprised. She couldn't believe he was really going to risk his life to protect her. She knew she'd been a nuisance to him since they met, but at this point she thought he'd be over thrilled with the idea of getting rid of her. Even with this though, she knew that he was clearly no match for Nnoitra, no matter how confident and strong he may seem.

"Gwimju..." Ichigo said silently, catching Grimmjaw's attention. "Pwease, just wun. Don't fight him." Ichigo begged a bit, a little bit of tears rolling down her eyes.

"Relax kid. Your home isn't that far from here. Even if I can't beat him, if someone else who's strong can sense our spiritual pressure from out here, they're bound to come. Besides, I'll try to lead him closer to your house as I can." Grimmjaw said, glaring back intently on Nnoitra.

"Shall we begin?" Nnoitra asked, smirking.

"Ladies first." Grimmjaw replied, growing an annoyed face on Nnoitra. Grimmjaw flinched as Nnoitra instantly vanished. He looked around everywhere, not knowing where Nnoitra vanished off too. Before he could even see it coming, he was immediately kicked in the side of the face, getting sent flying for a little bit. He could feel his own blood dripping from his head from the incredible force of the kick. Using his cat-like reflexes (literally in this case), he quickly flipped as he perched his feet firmly on the ground. He was quite surprised by the man's strength alone, and was able to send him flying with such ease. His eyes widened though as he realized Ichigo wasn't on his back anymore. As he looked back, he saw Ichigo who fell off about half way from when he was blasted, and she was face flat. As he looked back at Nnoitra, he saw him running towards Ichigo, holding his Zanpakto from behind him.

"Runt! Get out of there!" Grimmjaw shouted, rushing towards her. Ichigo squinted a bit as she rubbed her eyes. When she looked back, her vision was dizzy for a second before everything came into focus. Her eyes went blank in fear as she saw Nnoitra, with a straight forward hand that would be capable of diving right through her.

"To slow brat!" Nnoitra shouted, diving his hand straight towards Ichigo. Ichigo was frozen in fear as she saw him, coming right at him. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see her own executioner. She screamed a bit in fear as she heard the sound of something getting struck through the chest. After a few seconds though, realized it wasn't her though. When she looked back, her eyes widened as she saw Grimmjaw who was struck through his, and grabbing onto Nnoitra's hand with his fangs.

"Gwimju!" Ichigo said, panicking. She tried reaching over to him, attempting to help pull out Nnoitra's hand, before Grimmjaw hissed at her.

"Back off runt!" Grimmjaw shouted, freezing Ichigo in her place. "You'll do no good here if you get yourself killed! Turn around and keep heading straight! Your home's just a few miles from here! I'll hold him off for as long as I can.!" Ichigo just stood there, looking in horror as she saw Grimmjaw struggling to keep Nnoitra away.

"Let go you damn cat!" Nnoitra shouted, kicking it in the stomach, near the wounds.

"Stop it!" Ichigo shouted, tears still rolling down her face. She could hear as Grimmjaw screamed a bit in pain as he continued to hold onto Nnoitra's hand. Just keeping him from moving was taking a lot of energy out of Grimmjaw. As she saw Nnoitra attempting to kick Grimmjaw for about the fifth time, she quickly jumped over Grimmjaw as she grabbed Nnoitra's foot, pushing her back until she was a few inches away from Grimmjaw.

"Little bitch! Stop interfering!" Nnoitra shouted, punching her straight across the face, and sending her flying a few feet. As Grimmjaw shifted his eyes towards Ichigo, he could easily hear her tears rolling down her eyes as she struggled a bit to get back up again. After shaking her eyes a bit to help her focus, she ran back as she continued to try to help. But before she could grab his foot again, Nnoitra grabbed her neck, raising her up to his eye level. Grimmjaw's eyes widened as he saw Ichigo getting caught by her just because she was trying to help. Ichigo struggled using both her arms just to keep herself from suffocating. As she looked back down at Grimmjaw, he saw Nnoitra continuing to kick him in the stomach, increasing the pain. She could hear him screaming through his teeth a bit as he continued to hold onto Nnoitra's hand.

"Stop it! You're going to kill him!" Ichigo shouted, tears rolling down her eyes.

"That's the idea you bitch!" Nnotira shouted, continuing to kick him harder. Ichigo was sniffling as she knew that it was entirely her fault for the fact that her friend was getting hurt.

"Stop it!" She shouted again. Nnoitra just ignored her as he kicked harder and harder at Grimmjaw. Grimmjaw could easily feel himself starting to lose grip of the man's arm, but still continued to hold onto his arm for as long as he could. "Stop it!" Ichigo shouted again. After a few more seconds, she watched in horror as Grimmjaw finally lost his grip. Nnoitra was laughing insanely as he found his flawless victory continuing. Ichigo looked back as she saw Grimmjaw who appeared to have passed out, and a hole the size of Nnoitra's fist in his stomach. Nnoitra suddenly dove his hand back towards Grimmjaw's hand, attempting to silence him once and for all. Ichigo finally snapped at the sight of her 'friend' about to be killed. "**STOP IT!" **Ichigo shouted for the last time.

Nnoitra looked back surprised as he felt the spiritual pressure surrounding the girl suddenly bursting out. It began to grow throughout all of Hucho Mundo, pushing against everything within it's path. Nnoitra also noticed he was having trouble keeping his grip on Ichigo as she continued to scream in anger from her friend's soon to be death. Grimmjaw opened one of his eyelids half way as he heard the girl screaming. His eyes widened as much as he could as he felt the little girl's enormous spiritual pressure surrounding him. Eventually, the spiritual pressure grew until it reached Los Noches. Every hollow from Gillians to Vasto Lords looked up as they felt the enormous spiritual pressure, having no idea what it was, except for Helibel and Neliel. They both looked at each other, seeing if the other was feeling it as well, or if it was some strange feeling only they could feel. Sure enough, both of them felt it, then looked back out towards the desert.

"Ichigo..." Neliel said silently, a little worried. Halibel could see a tear trickling down Neliel's eyes, knowing she was worried for Ichigo's safety. At the same time, Ulquiorra and Stark had looked outside from the window, knowing that Ichigo had finally accomplished her task.

"She did it." Stark commented.

"It's quite remarkable to be honest. I've never felt this much spiritual pressure from her before." Ulquiorra added.

At the same time, Nnoitra was gritting his teeth in anger, having no idea how such a little kid was causing such a high amount of riatsu to burst through her. His eyes widened as she saw the girl giving off a light blue flash, that began to envelope her entire body, then began to grow into a giant sphere that enveloped Nnoitra's hand, and continuing to grow even passed his arm, his entire body, and even when it passed by his entire body, even hitting the ground. A small gleam of light could be seen from the growing mass of light, that was visible from Los Noches. The glowing light continued to grow until it was probably at least thirty feet into the air, and then everything flashed white...

.................................

Grimmjaw awoke to the feeling of sand against his entire body. He quickly got up as he shook the sand off his fur, then grew surprised as he saw everything around him. It appeared to be night as he saw the moon in the sky and the darkness that covered everything around it, and everything that was probably at least a forty foot range of Ichigo was reduced to a sand-less crator that was probably at least ten feet deep. Grimmjaw snapped into reality as he noticed that the girl wasn't anywhere in sight. Knowing that the sphere originated from Ichigo, he quickly ran to the center of the crator, and began digging through the sand in search for Ichigo. It took him probably about a minute before he felt himself hit something. When he moved his paws out of the way to look, he saw part of the kimono that Ichigo was wearing before. He quickly grabbed the kimono with his teeth, as he began pulling the small figure out. Pulling against the sand was a bit hard at first, but eventually he managed to get Ichigo out of the sand. As he set her back down, he noticed she had a few scrapes and bruises on her face, arms, and legs, and some parts of her kimono were torn up.

"Hey runt, wake up!" Grimmjaw yelled, pushing against the small girl gently with his paw. He began to push even harder as he saw that the girl wasn't waking up. He pushed his head towards her, seeing if the small girl was alive. There wasn't anything for a few seconds, but sighed as he could hear her breathing a tiny bit. He looked back at the girl, noticing how she sleeped somewhat peaceful from what she had just done. Seeing how she appeared to be injured, he grabbed the back of her kimono with his teeth again, and began walking out of the crator, towards Los Noches.

Neliel and Halibel looked outside, concentrating and trying to feel some bit of riatsu of Ichigo's. They grew concerned though as they couldn't even feel a slight spark of her riatsu anywhere. As they looked back into the dessert, they noticed how everything was silent except for the wind that blew agaisnt the sand. It was as if nothing happened. They looked more intently however as they noticed some strange figure coming from the sand. As the figure grew more visable, they saw it was some strange Adjuchas hollow, that continued to walk towards them. Thinking it was going to attack, they both grabbed their Zanpaktos', ready for the beast to strike. But, to their surprise, dangling from it's mouth was Ichigo, who appeared beaten up.

"Ichigo!" They both shouted, running towards the two. Seeing how they were running towards him, he gently set the girl down on her back, taking a few steps back. The two quickly ran until they were right up to Ichigo. Neliel grabbed her, seeing if she was alright, while Halibel simply glared back at Grimmjaw, who appeared to be just sitting there.

"If you hurt her in anyway..." Halibel started, holding onto her Zanpakto tightly.

"Cut the crap woman!" Grimmjaw shouted, surprising Neliel and Halibel. "If it wasn't for me, that little kid would be dead by now. You should be more thankful to me and even more worried about her." Neliel and Halibel looked back at Ichigo as they started to hear her breathing. Neliel nodded to herself as she began to walk back inside of Los Noches, deciding to look for Szayel to see if she had any serious injuries. Halibel looked back at Grimmjaw before sighing, knowing that he should at least come inside to see her.

Back at Ichigo's room, Neliel, Halibel, and Grimmjaw looked as Ichigo was resting. The only thing that continued to pester on Grimmjaw's mind was the sight of the room he would be sleeping in with Ichigo. It was all pink, and when it comes to a guy, let's just say pink and men don't really go together (with the exception of Kirby XD). Ichigo appeared to have broken parts of her rib cage from when Nnoitra kicked her, but other then that she was fine, with the exception of the few bruises on her. Neliel tapped Halibel on the shoulder to get her attention. She nodded as a way of telling her they should let the little girl have her rest. As they walked towards the door, they looked back at Grimmjaw, who simply appeared to be sitting there, watching Ichigo.

"Aren't you coming?" Neliel asked, quietly so she wouldn't wake up Ichigo. Grimmjaw just shook his head.

"Na, I think I'll sleep here tonight, seeing how she promised me I could sleep in her room for helping her get back." Grimmjaw replied, not even looking back. Neliel just nodded as Halibel and herself left the room, silently closing the door. Grimmjaw just continued to look at Ichigo. He kept thinking to himself how was it that such a little girl could manage to pull off something that large. It was something he had never seen before in his life, and the fact it was from such a little girl was even more surprising. He shifted his gaze as he heard the door behind him open. "Look I'm not leave..." Grimmjaw started, before he saw Ulquiorra standing in the doorway. "Oh, it's you." Grimmjaw said unsurprised, looking back at the girl.

"You've done what I've asked of you. As said, you will become a Vasto Lorde for your services." Ulquiorra statted, waiting for a reply. He simply stood there as he awaited for a reply from Grimmjaw, but didn't get one. He looked back at Ichigo's face, able to see the bruises on her, before looking back at Grimmjaw. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to. You're services were only required to help her get home." Ulquiorra added. He looked questionably as he heard Grimmjaw smirk.

"Yeah, I know I don't 'have' to, but..." Grimmjaw started as he looked back to when Nnoitra was attacking them. He remembered how Nnoitra was just inches away from diving his hand straight through Grimmjaw's skull, which would've impaled him had it happened. He then remembered how Ichigo's scream in anger had caused the huge explosion, saving him and herself from Nnoitra. "The little runt saved my life. I'm going to stick around until I can repay her. It's the least I can do." Grimmjaw replied, as he hopped onto Ichigo's bed. Ulquiorra simply nodded as he turned off the light and closed the door. Grimmjaw moved around the bed a bit, patting it down with his feet until it was nice and flat, then laid upon it. He looked back at Ichigo a bit, giving out a slight yawn as he did. "You saved my life kid, so I'll make sure to save yours when needed." Grimmjaw said silently, as he closed his eyes, beginning to fall asleep. Even in Ichigo's sleep, she felt peaceful and calm. A small smile grew on her face as she felt safe, even if she didn't know where she was at the time. "Survival of the fittest kid, remember that." Grimmjaw said, as he started sleeping into the night's darkness. At least to him, he preferred sleeping in some nice comfy room, even it was girly, way more than sleeping outside in the cold dark sand...

**.....................**

**And that's how Grimmjaw became her guardian. ****Next Chappy takes place two years from now, as we see how Ichigo's training has progressed. **

**Phew! That was one mondo update! I want absolutely NO FLAMING for this, considering how long It took me to write it. Sorry if it seemed somewhat rushed towards the end, but I tried to space it out as much as I could. Please review and tell me what you think. Remember the three R's with Fanfics, 1: Read. 2: Review. And 3:...No Flamming!**


	4. 8 YO: Relaxing

**Current Age: 8 **

"Cannon ball!" Ichigo shouted, jumping into the giant hot tub. She could feel the heat on her face as her head was under water. She quickly swam back up to the surface, squirting the water out of her mouth.

She had been busy training for the last two years. Since her encounter with Nnoitra, her progress in her training has nearly doubled what it was when she started training with Adjuchases (if thats even a word). She hasn't even needed Ulquiorra to help her in any situation, except a couple where she couldn't control her powers and almost ended up destroying the entire training grounds. Otherwise, her progress has increased greatly. She even learned her bankai a year after the inncident, and she's learned more proper grammer. Although, when she revered to people she cared about, she still remained calling them by their nicknames like calling Neliel 'mommy'. She also grew about half a foot as well, but was still pretty small enough for Neliel to at least carry on her back. As for Grimmjaw, he's been busy keeping his end of the deal. Whenever he sees a Vasto Lorde that doesn't respect her, and goes so much as to hit her, things usually end up with him tearing the person's arm off.

Ichigo laid her head to the side, sighing as she felt the how nice and warm the steamy hot tub felt. She suddenly lurched up though as she felt a towel being thrown on her face. When she removed it, she looked somewhat surprised as she saw her dad and Gin in the tub as well, looking at her confusingly. Aizen finally had the day off after a few captain meetings, and decided to spend the day in Los Noches to see how his daughter's training has gone.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Ichigo asked, a bit curious.

"We were already in here." Gin replied.

"I suggest next time you check the bath house before jumping in." Aizen teased. Ichigo just gigled as she rubbed the back of her head. "How's your trainning going with Ulquiorra?"

"Good. I've been getting a bit bored though. Six Ajuchases at the same time is getting too easy." Ichigo replied, leaning her head back against the rocks surrounding the hot tub. She set her towel across her face as she relaxed.

"It's true to be honest." Gin commented, looking at Aizen. "I've popped in a few times to watch, and she's doing remarkable progress. I noticed her hair changing a bit grey though recently since she learned her bankai though. I'm thinking her energy is getting mixed up from the Espadas energy." Ichigo lurched up at what he just said.

"Uncle Gin! You said you promised not to tell him!" Ichigo stammered.

"I don't see what you're so upset about. It's not the same age related thing like other human's have. I'm starting to think these other spiritual pressures around Los Noches is affecting you strangely."

"Or it could be a sign that your hair will start falling out." Gin joked.

"It is not!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Hey, would you three keep it down?" Grimmjaw yelled, startling Ichigo as she saw him behind her. She had no idea that he was there, seeing how he usually blended into the rocks.

"Hey, Mr. Kitty. What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, growing an irritated look on Grimmjaw's face, while Aizen and Gin just chuckled to themselves.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Grimmjaw yelled. "I thought you said your grammer improved?" Ichigo just giggled.

"I know, but I like Mr. Kitty better than jaguar." Ichigo replied. Grimmjaw just rolled his eyes as he laid his head back down. "So what are you doing in here?"

"I'm heat bathing, duh." Grimmjaw replied, letting out a loud yawn.

"Why would you do that when..." Ichigo's eyes widen as she began to blush. "Ahhh, I know what you're trying to do!" Ichigo shouted, sinking a tiny bit more into the water. Grimmjaw raised an eye brow at this.

"And what would that be?" He asked, curious as to what the answer would be.

"You want to see me nakey pervert!" Ichigo shouted, blushing. Grimmjaw just collapsed to the ground at the rediculous answer she came up with, feeling somewhat embarassed she would even think something like that.

"Kid, you're way off. I'm just here to relax." Grimmjaw replied, closing his eyes to rest.

"Why not hop into the tub?" Ichigo asked, tapping the tub. She couldn't see as her father and uncle held their hands to their mouths, keeping themselves from laughing.

"Because one, you're in there. Two, cat's hate water!" Grimmjaw yelled back.

"Aww c'mon! The water's fine!" Ichigo replied, grabbing hold of Grimmjaw's tail. Grimmjaw let out a roaring yelp in pain, considering how sensitive his tail was to being pulled. And with Ichigo's enormous strength, she managed to pull Grimmjaw into the hot tub, splashing water everywhere and making things even more steamy then they were before, and soaking everyone. As soon as the water settled back down, Ichigo looked curiously as she saw that Grimmjaw's fur was completely drenched. She giggled to herself as Grimmjaw just growled a bit to himself, hopping out of the water. Once he had, he shook all of his fur, causing all the water that was on his fur to spread across everywhere, and his fur ended up sticking out a bit. Ichigo just laughed a bit harder at this as she saw this.

"The sooner I get a human form the better..." Grimmjaw mumbled to himself, as he tried licking his fur down. As Ichigo looked back at her father and uncle, she put her hands to her mouth to keep her from bursting out laughing. Both of their heads' were soaked, and their hair covered down over there eyes. They didn't need to see each other to know they both got wet. As if thinking exactly what the other was, they both splashed Ichigo at the same time, completely drenching her head, and Grimmjaw who was right behind her as well, and causing her hair to move down and cover over her face. She pulled her hair to the sides of her face as she saw Gin and Aizen moving their hair back to get the it out of their way so they could see better.

"Hey!" She shouted, splashing them back. Grimmjaw ran out of the way to duck behind some rocks to avoid the oncoming splash fight that ensued shortly after. They were having quite a fun for a few minutes, simply relaxing and splashing about. They never really got time to hang out together, and they enjoyed the time they could spend. After awhile, they decided to just settle down and relax for a few minutes.

"Hey Ichigo, I got something to show if you want." Aizen mentioned, seeing how there was nothing else to do. Ichigo looked at him curiously.

"Really? What is it?" Ichigo asked, curiously. Aizen just smirked.

"I'll show you, c'mon." Aizen mentioned, as he finally stood up to walk out of the bath. Ichigo yelped a bit as she covered her eyes with her arms.

"Daddy! Cover yourself up." Ichigo complained, turning a bit red. Aizen just rolled his eyes a bit as he grabbed one of the white towels' off the rocks, covering his...lower half. As soon as he was gone, Ichigo sighed as she quickly hopped out of the tub as well, grabbing another towel.

"Ichigo, cover yourself up." Gin teased, sounding childish to repeat what Ichigo said to Aizen. Ichigo just stuck her toung out at him as she left the room. Grimmjaw just sighed to himself, apparently still awake and hearing the whole coversation.

"Remind me again how many years I have to wait until we get the Hoygoku?" Grimmjaw asked, somewhat begging for the nightmare of watching over her to end.

"Still another good seven years." Gin replied, lowering himself a bit deeper into the bath. Grimmjaw just moaned displeased, knowing that it would still take a long time before he finally got his wish of becoming an arracnar.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo held on tightly as she hung onto her father's neck from behind. He was going at a far supierior speed than Ichigo had ever been able to accomplish. By the time she even hopped on his back, no more than three seconds later did he already come to a stop. Ichigo felt like everything was moving as his vision was dizzy. She quickly shook her head as she tried to clear her vision, and see what the big 'surprise' was about. AS she looked around, she noticed how they were suddenly outside, but as to where remained the question. It didn't take her very long before she gasped, realizing that they were on top of Los Noches itself, practically the highest point in Hucho Mundo.

"Gah! Don't let go!" Ichigo screamed a bit scared, holding onto her father's neck tigher. Aizen just chuckled as he grabbed onto her legs, helping her stay on his back.

"Relax, I got you." Aizen said, comforting her a bit. Ichigo, still a bit frightened, looked around as she noticed how high they were from the ground. But she soon began to feel somewhat better as she noticed the view from up top the castle was pretty and nice, at least comparing it to the ground's point of view.

"So pretty..." Ichigo commented.

"I guess so. Anyway, Ichigo?" Aizen said, getting her attention. "I want to show you something." At that moment, Aizen used his entire first to knock of the top portion of the tower, scattering the debris to the desert ground. Ichigo coughed a bit as she could feel the dust enter her lungs a bit. When it finally cleared, Ichigo looked curiously as she could see a strange looking box that almost looked like a treasure chest, but a lot smaller. She looked even more closely as Aizen picked it up, handing it to her.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked. Aizen just chuckled.

"Open it to find out." Aizen looked back to it curiously for a few seconds just starring at it, then decided to go ahead to open it. She opened it slowly as it creaked, looking in the opening a bit to see a part of it. She gasped happily, as Aizen simply chuckled, to see the bright shining tiara in it's place.

"A necklace!" Ichigo said excitedly, taking it out of the box. She grew even more excitedly as she placed it on her head. But to her dissopointment, the necklace was too big as it simply slipped through and went around her shoulders. "It doesn't fit!" Ichigo complained with watery eyes.

"I wasn't expecting it too." Aizen replied, growing a curious look on Ichigo's face. "It's something for you to look forward too, but it won't fit until you get a bit older." Aizen said, taking the necklace off of Ichigo. Ichigo moaned a bit dissopointingly as he put it back in the box, wanting to wear it, then looked back as Aizen patted her head. "You don't have to get upset over it. Things are going smooth, and it's only a matter of time before you do wear it." Aizen stated. Ichigo sighed as she took a look at it closely. She focused her gaze on a small segment of it that stretched across all around the gem of the bracelet.

"What's this weird thing here daddy?" Ichigo asked as she pointed to it.

"It's a riatsu sustainer. It'll cut your riatsu down by at least half, but once you get even stronger then you won't even need to worry about it. After your ready to wear it, your strength will be four times greater with it on, and in cases of emergencies, you can take it off to be at your full potential, ok?" Aizen answered. Ichigo smiled as she nodded her head.

"Hold on tight." Aizen commanded, as he jumped from the very top of the castle, with the wind blowing against them, until they ended up back to the ground.

"Hey daddy?" Ichigo asked, getting his attention.

"What is it?" He replied, looking at the dizzy Ichigo.

"Don't ever do that again..."


	5. Present: The New Espada!

**Wow! I cant believe all the reviews I got! 3 reviews in practically under an hour. What did you guys do, stay on until I posted O_P? Well, as a reward, heres the next chap. Sorry if it seems too far ahead but I couldn't think of anything else between ages 8-14 If you got any suggestions, please tell me in the reviews. **

**Current age: 15-Present Time  
____________________________________________________________________________________**

Over the past seven years, much of Ichigo had changed. She now had long dressed hair that went down to her shoulders. She had grown up to about Neliel's hieght as well. After successfully achieving bankai, and her hollow form, she now rules as her father had intended too. Firm yet strict. She no longer had to put up with espadas hitting her or yelling at her for no reason. If they refused, she would make them submit with her own riatsu. If they continued, they would be dead within an instant upon her blade. At age 12, she obtained the necklace that was to limit her riatsu. Even with it on, she still maintains enough spiritual riatsu even to go a round against Stark. Ichigo moaned groggily under her covers as she felt someone tugging on them. The touch was soft, yet firm, and she could easily tell who it was that was trying to wake her up.

"Wake up..." The voice said, quietly. "Wake up, sweetie." It said again, rubbing Ichigo again.

"Nya...Wake me up in the morning..." Ichigo moaned, pulling the covers over her head as she tried to sleep. The figure just giggled.

"It is morning silly. And it's execution day." Ichigo's eyes widened at this. The final moment where all her trainning had brought her, finally coming to it's end. She smiled as she slowly took the covers off of her, slowly sliding to the edge of her bed. She slipped on her white slipper which were made esquisitly soft. She stretched her arms as she stood out of the bed, then lookoed around the floor a bit.

"Where's my kimono?" Ichigo asked. Once she found it, she grunted a bit as she saw who it was that was on top of it. "Grimmjow, get the hell off my kimono!" Ichigo shouted, trying to pull the kimono from under Grimmjow. He simply yawned as he walked off of it, unintentionally, or at least seeming to, cause Ichigo to fall backwards a bit. To her relief, Neliel caught her before she accidently smacked her neck into the side of the bed, which would've been somewhat fatal. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay off my kimono?" Ichigo stammered, rising to her feet again.

"Don't blame me if it's more comfy than your matress." Grimmjow replied, walking away.

"Well then I guess you don't want to become a vasto lorde, huh?" Ichigo asked smirkingly. Grimmjow just froze from where he stood as the words went through one of his ears and out of the other. He completely forgot the day it was, and grinned at the thought of his job for the last nine years would finally pay off on this day. "Well, we got a lot to do before he gets back. Tell Halibel to help with clean up. I'm going to take a shower, get dressed, then get supper ready, ok?" Ichigo said happily, tying her bath robe in place. "Ulquiorra!" Ichigo shouted, raising her spiritual pressure in case he couldn't hear. As if on que, in an instant Ulquiorra appeared to her side, kneeling in respect.

"You called, Mistress?" Ulquoirra asked, respectfully.

"I'm throwing father a special dinner in the dinning room tonight for his return. I want you to put word out that **ANY** espada caught trying to ruin the dinner in any way possible, or so much as makes an unwanted appearance, **NOT ONLY** will I kick their ass till every bone in their body shatters, I hearby panish them as well!" Ichigo said, getting a bit angry towards the end.

"Yes, your highness." Ulquiorra replied, bowing again as he instantly vanished. Ichigo smiled for a bit before she turned around, looking at the unamused Nel.

"What did I tell you about using that language?" Neliel asked a bit sternly.

"Aww sorry mommy, but today is just really important and all. I just want dinner to go smoothly." Ichigo replied leaning her head on Neliel's shoulders. She simply sighed as she stroked Ichigo's hair softly.

"She's getting to the age, ya know? After all, you can't control what she does." Grimmjow commented.

"I know, but I just don't want her to make wrong choices in her life.J ust don't use it too much, ok? Anyway go and take a shower, you smell like you need one." Neliel joked.

"Hey..." Ichigo replied, jokingly and softly slapping Neliel on the shoulder. They both just chuckled for a few seconds before Neliel grabbed the kimono Ichigo handed her.

"I'll get this washed up, you do the same." Neliel said, vanishing. Ichigo yawned again as she opened up the curtains, letting the sunlight into her room. Even if it was a desert, the sun was beautiful as it rose over the dunes and winds of sand. "Say Grimmjow..." Ichigo called, getting his attention. "What do you think you'll look like after you become a human?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow just simply shruged.

"All look different. Can't really say for sure. All I care about will be the immense power I'll finally gain." Grimmjow commented, grinning at the thought.

"It won't matter, cause you'll still be a kitty." Ichigo tease. Grimmjow just grunted a bit as he began to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting some fresh air. I can't be held up here just because you want my opinion on everything to do." Grimmjow replied as he left. Ichigo moaned childishly a bit before smiling. Even though he didn't show it, she knew Grimmjow was just as excited as she was about him finally becoming a vasto lorde. _I just hope he doesn't end up looking like Nnoitra. Strong or not, that one eyed deal and the creepy smile he always had still gives me nightmares..._ Ichigo thought to herself, shivering a bit from the goosebumps her thoughts were giving her. She shrugged it off a bit, deciding to head straight into her bathroom, steeping into the shower.

As soon as she removed her bathrobe, throwing it over the glass (she has one of those compete glass shaped shower things, don't know what they're called), she twisted the the knobs, hearing the usual squeaking sounds they always made as they did. She sighed in relief as she felt the nice warm water splashing across her entire body, and feeling heat from the steam it caused as well. Her enjoyment came to a sudden halt though as she heard knocking on the door. She groaned in displeasure as she quickly turned off the shower, wrapping herself around a towel. Still in a bit of rage, she grabbed her Zanpakto, which she always kept in the bathroom as of now since she always takes a morning shower, and stomped over to the door, angrily.

"Who ever's trying to ruin my shower is so going to get fu..." Ichigo started, raising her Zanpakto, ready to kill whoever was on the other side. But as she opened the door, she froze as she saw Stark standing there. "Brother?" She questioned a bit. His eyes seemed to trail off into the bathroom for a second, distracted, before looking away. She raised an eyebrow confused before she felt her heart give out: Her towel fell off her as she got half way towards the door, and she was now naked. Still wanting to have somewhat of dignity, she thought of a quick excuse to save herself in the situation. "**AHHHH! GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!**" She screamed, making it seem like he was delibrately just wanting to see her naked. She quickly pushed him out as she slammed the door shut, as well as her entire body turning beat red from embarassment.

"I just thought you should know your father is already here." Stark stated. Ichigo's eyes went blank from so many emotions suddenly. She was filled with surprisement and shock to hear that her father was already home from the execution, but was still somewhat embarassed about hearing that .

"Are you serious?!" She yelled again, bursting open the door. She looked confused again though as she saw Stark covering his eyes with his forearms.

"Your still nude." He said. Ichigo looked down and turned red again, slamming the door shut tight.

"**GO AWAY PERVE!**" She shouted, blaming the situation on him...again. She she was still in somewhat shock about hearing about her father's sudden arrival, mostly because she wasn't expecting him this early. Still, she was happy at the thought of finally being able to see him, and on that note, quickly hopped back into the shower to get cleaned up asap...

______________________________________________________

The Espadas gathered around as they all looked at Aizen expectantly. In his hands, he held the hoygoku above Grimmjow, still looking down the hall way as if expecting someone. Grimmjow didn't even care, esspecially since he knew who it was he was waiting for, cause all he was excited about was finally becoming a vasto lorde. After about another two minutes, the other Espadas looked as they heard footsteps running down the hall. Ichigo finally made it to the room, panting a bit from how fast she had to get ready.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized, walking towards her father. She smiled as she looked back at Grimmjow, seeing the hoygoku above him, ready to be used. "This is it." She commented, happily. Grimmjow just smirked.

"Your still gonna be a runt you know." Grimmjow teased.

"And your still gonna be a kitty." Ichigo replied, grinning. They both looked as they heard Aizen give out a tiny chuckle.

"If your done bickering like kids, lets begin." Aizen replied. The Espadas and Ichigo looked a bit surprisingly as they saw Aizen beggining to concentrate a vast amount of spiritual energy into the hoygoku. Grimmjow's grin turned wider by the second the more the light began to engulf him, energizing him and morphing him through the bright light. No one could really see, but they could hear parts of his hallow bones beginning to break apart, cricking with each segment. After awhile the large flash dimmed until it completely disappeared, leaving dust scattered around the area. Ichigo blinked a bit curiously as she could see a shadow within the dust, beginning to stand into a large tall looking figure. As the dust finally dissipated, her eyes widened as she saw the the new Grimmjow, standing there in his human form. The only parts of him that still resembled anything hollow-like was the teeth bones on the right side of his face. Otherwise he looked completely normal.

"So, how do I look?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo, causing her to snap back into reality. She blinked a bit curiously as she observed his new form.

"You're...You're..." She tried saying, but nothing would come out. Something felt different about the Grimmjow as of now, seeing his new form, his blue hair, and his muscles. He smirked a tiny bit as he saw she couldn't even begin to answer. But the minute she got to his legs, her eyes widened before she covered her eyes with one of her arms, blushing deeply.

"Grimmjow your naked!" She shouted. Grimmjow looked down as he could see what it was she was blushing about, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well sorta not surprised..." He replied.

"Ulquiorra will show you to your new room. After your ready, meet with Szayel in the labs. He will run tests of your spiritual pressure. Then we'll determine whether your worthy of being an Espada or not." Aizen commanded. Ichigo looked back as she saw Grimmjow leaving with Ulquiorra down a different hallway. Seeing how the 'preformance' was over, the other Espadas left, off to do their own busy work for the day, and getting preperations made for tomorrow. Ichigo jumped a bit as she suddenly felt someone's hand on her shoulder, turning back to see it was Neliel's, and Halibel behind her.

"So, what did you think?" Neliel asked. Ichigo just smiled back.

"I thought it was amazing...Er the transformation I mean!" Ichigo said, quickly changing what she meant. Neliel just giggled a bit before Ichigo looked back at Aizen. "Daddy, what are you doing here already? I thought you were going to be later?" Ichigo asked, somewhat pouting.

"Well that was the original intention, but I had to move the execution up a bit." Aizen replied, rubbing his daughter's head.

"Did you kill the girl too? " Ichigo asked, curiously. Aizen just shook her head.

"No, apparently I wasted too much time and had to leave a bit earliar then expected. But as you can see, we got the hoygoku now, and our progress still grows." Aizen answered. Ichigo felt somewhat relieved to be honest. She could understand millions of people will die for this, but she was somewhat worried about the girl Gin had told her about, like how she died as an infant and was abbandoned as a baby. Even she felt somewhat sorry for her, whether or not she showed it. "By the way, I have a very imporant job for you to do." Aizen added, growing Ichigo's expression to curious. "But...let's discuss it during dinner. We haven't spoken face to face for awhile, as as far as Ulquiorra told me, you have quite the meal waiting for me." Aizen commented. Ichigo gasped a bit surprised as she suddenly remembered the meal she had originally intended for her father.

"Oh my, I almost forgot!" She said, somewhat panickedly as she ran back down the hall way. Aizen just chuckled a bit at the sight before looking back at Neliel.

"So how has she been doing recently?" He asked.

"She's been doing very well. The other Espadas and vasto lordes have begun showing more respect for her over the last few years, and I'm starting to think they're respecting her more than you." Neliel replied happily. "Now pretty much whenever she needs help in something, the hollows show no reason to deny her any of her requests. Those who do simply submit after she releases her spiritual pressure." Neliel added. Aizen nodded at this in agreement.

"This is good to hear. She will need strong loyalties from everyone if she is to take place as the heir around here." Aizen replied. "Anyway, tell Ulquiorra and Yammy to head to Karakura Town first thing in the morning. I have some things I need to do." Aizen commanded. Neliel nodded happily as she suddenly vanished.

At the same time, Ichigo finally appeared in Szayel's labs, standing next to the somewhat mad scientist himself. As she looked at the testing, she saw a few wires attached to Grimmjow's arms, and two other wires attached to his head. When she looked back at Szayel, she saw he sitting in one of his lab chairs, even though you couldn't tell what the big deal was since they looked like normal chairs to begin with. By the looks of things, he was running through some different diagrams, each indicating the size and amount of Grimmjow's riatsu.

"Hey teacher, hows he doing?" Ichigo asked, smiling above him as she stood. He smiled as he looked back, seeing his one and only student.

"Hey, not much. So far his riatsu is growing passed Yammy's." Szayel answered, sounding quite a bit interested as the graph kept going up. Ichigo smiled as she waved to Grimmjow in the test chambers. He simply smirked as he waved back as well. "Now we're passed Aarinero...still going...aww hell he went passed me." Szayel moaned, dissapointingly. Ichigo just giggled to herself as she patted Szayel on the back, trying to comfort him. "He's passed Zomarie!" Szayel said, surprised. Ichigo blinked a bit curiously as well as she saw it. She had no idea he would go this far into his strenth. As the diagram continued to grow, she saw Grimmjow's riatsu scale starting to catch up to Halibel's.

"Is he going to pass Halibel's?" Ichigo asked, somewhat hoping.

"I don't know, it looks like the graph is starting to slow down." Szayel replied. Ichigo had her fingers crossed as she continued to watch the graph get closer to Halibel's. She was somewhat hoping he could get to the highest point possible, considering how long he has been waiting for this day. Her eyes grew more and more surprised as she saw it getting closer and closer to the top of the graph. But, to her dissopointment, it finally came to a stop just twenty percent away from Halibel's graph.

"Ahh man. And he was so close too." Ichigo complained.

"Hey, what did I get?" Grimmjow shouted into the room, catching Ichigo's attention. She looked around the mechanical computer until she finally found a microphone.

"Well Congratulation's Grimmjow, you're now the Sixth Espada." She said happily into the microphone. He grinned a bit as he gave the thumbs up. The two of them looked as Szayel grabbed the microphone from Ichigo.

"Ok, just relax. You might feel a slight pain from this." Szayel commented, typing into his computer. Ichigo and Grimmjow blinked a bit confused at this.

"What is that suppose to me..." Ichigo started, before looking back into the room. Her eyes widened as she saw some strange device shooting a lazer into Grimmjow's back. He screamed a bit in pain as he could feel the intense heat carving something into him. Luckily, to both their reliefs, the lazer stopped only after a few seconds, leaving only a bit of smoke in it's place. Ichigo quickly ran into the room to check up on Grimmjow, wondering what the whole thing was about.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Grimmjow just grunted a bit as he lifted up the back of his shirt a bit.

"Check my back for me, will ya?" He asked. Ichigo was a bit hesitant at first about the entire situation, but considering she had no idea either about what Szayel had just done, she decided not to refuse, walking behind him to see the situation. The smoke took a few seconds to compeletely dissipated until a marking could be seen. Ichigo smiled a bit at this, which Grimmjow looked intently on.

"Congratulations, number 6." Ichigo congratulated. She blinked a bit surprised as she heard Grimmjow chuckle a bit. "What's so funny?"

"Don't you notice anything a bit akward about the number?" He asked, pulling his shirt back down as he stood. He winced a bit as he rubbed his back, trying to ease his pain.

"Not really, why?" She asked.

"You were 6 when we first met." He answered. Ichigo blinked a bit surprised at this as she almost completely forgot about the entire situation. It had been almost 9 years about from when they first met, both fought the four hollows, defeated Nnoitra, and finally became her Guardian. She just chuckled a bit as she grabbed his hand, causing him to go somewhat nervous.

"C'mon, your coming to dinner too!" She said excitedly, practically dragging him as she ran down the halls. They both knew that they were just happy with what happened today, and that nothing would change that anymore...

______________________________________________________________________________

**Next chap pretty much takes place from where Belletiger started his fanfic. I don't know how I'm going to do the whole demon thing, but he gave me a few suggestions to it, and we can finally get caught on track for this fanfic! For the time being though, as always, remember to review and read....well I guess you can ignore the second thing since your still reading through this, but, whatever XD. Still, REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	6. A New Student And Friend

**That was a really quick review response since I posted the last chap, Bell! Nice timing :) Well anyway, onward to the rest of the story. Most of the same schematics apply like Tatsuki being the new shinigami since Ichigo wasn't around and all that, but otherwise...yeah everything is still messed up XD. Enjoy the story! One more thing, I don't care if I spell names right on purpose because it's a fricken headache figuring out how to spell their name the right way, so ignore that. You'll know what I mean later.....  
__________________________________________________________________________________**

Ichigo held tightly to the tiger's fur as she rode across the streets, dodging traffic. She smiled to herself about the new mission her father tasked her with yesterday. Being assigned to spy over the progress of this Tatsuki person sounded like a piece of cake. While the Espadas test her from the outside use of her physical power, she can keep base about what she does when she's not fighting the Espada, and fighting just regular hollows, or talking to her friends like Ishida and Orihime. As she gazed farther ahead, she grinned as she saw she was coming closer to the new school.

"Hey Tatsuki!" Keigo greeted happily, walking towards her desk. Tatsuki just smiled as she waved back.

"Hey Heigo, what's up?" She asked.

"Did you hear about the new student today?" He asked. Tatsuki just blinked a bit curiously at this, not hearing before about a new student. Then again, considering that she just got back yesterday she wasn't completely surprised.

"Really?" Was her only response she could think of.

"Yeah, they said she's suppose to be foriegn or something." Keigo added. The converstation was cut short though as they saw students gathering near the window, looking outside, except for Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, Renji, and Ishida. She grew a bit confused as to what the big deal was, deciding to check it out. As she walked past the rows of people, her eyes widened as she looked outside. She saw a strange orange haired girl riding a very large panther across the streets, heading towards the school.

"What the heck does she think she's doing?" Tatsuki heard one of the students say.

"Where did she get the idea of riding a panther?" Another said. As she looked back, she saw the student's panther, along with the 'student' on her back, finally reaching the school. She giggled to herself as she hopped off the tiger, stretching her arms and legs a bit. Ichigo was wearing a yellow shirt with a blue flower on it, a pink long skirt, and basically flip flops.

The only thing she had issues with for the long skirt was Grimmjow's complaining. He kept ranting on about how the other boys would try to get a peak of her panties should they find the present time to do so. She finally convinced him to let it go as it was an average teenager thing, and she would beat the crap out of anyone caught doing so, and promised she would bring back a tooth or two to Grimmjow for proof she did, even though she was lying about it.

Her breasts were pretty much the same size as Tatsuki's or Orihime's. She also had long hair like Orihime, even though her orange hair was slightly darker. The last noticable thing about her was a strange ruby necklace as well. Unknown to them, except to Ichigo and Grimmjow, the necklace was not only the riatsu sustainer, Szayel added a micro sized camera to it, allowing Aizen and a few other vasto lordes to observe what was going on.

"And she finally get's to school. You'd think she would've preferred a car or the horse in the least." Luppi commented, reliefed to stop watching the non-stop dizzy moving she did when she was riding on Grimmjow's back.

"The stranger people think she is, the better her cover will be most likely." Coolhorn added. "I just hope she adores the fine quality clothes I made for her!" Coolhorn said, somewhat dramatically.

"Any clothes you wear always make us barf, so if sh...Oh captain Aizen!" Ifordt said, somewhat surprised to see his leader walking into the room.

"How is she doing so far?" He asked.

"Still seeming to do good. Although she's been getting the weird eyed look from people who see her riding on Grimmjow." Ilfordt replied. Aizen simply smirked at this response.

"It's a wonder how the rest of her day will be like." Aizen commented, as the group of Vasto Lordes continued to watch the screen.

"Thank's for the ride, Grim." Ichigo said, scratching the panther's big ears. She decided to nickname him Grim in order to help keep the identity a secret, since he had a large feeling to fight Ichigo sooner or later. He couldn't help but pur in delight, esspecially since the back of his ears were always itchy. He still hated the fact he couldn't talk in human tounge since he was wearing the stupid faux body Szayel made for him. Part of him wanted to tears the Espada's hair out, while a part of him liked it since he could keep a better eye on her in this form. Even in the new body, he was pretty much tall enough to Ichigo's abdomen, and was as large as a small car to. Interestingly enough, the panther's muscles could be seen as well as Grimmjow stood. _Szayel really thought it all through, inside and out._ Grimmjow thought to himself. As he looked back at the building, looking towards the top of it, he saw many different students gathered at a window, all looking back down at the two. He let out a loud roar, scaring most of the students as they stepped away from the window, except for Tatsuki and Keigo, who was hiding behind Tatsuki's back. When Ichigo looked to see what he was angry about, her eyes partially widened in surprise as she saw Tatsuki, aka, the shinigami in her father's report. She simply smiled as she waved at the girl at the window.

At the same time, Tatsuki was completely confused by the entire situation. For one, who the heck this strange girl even was. She had really different clothes on from a regular school outfit, but could esaily tell that she was a student for this school, seeing the backpack and everything. The only other thing that confused her was why the heck would anyone **anywhere** bring a panther to school as transport. Sure, she could understand maybe a motorcycle, even though most girls wouldn't ride one themselves, and even riding a horse to school if the girl was foreign. But who in the world would ever ride a panther to their school? Her thoughts were cut off as she heard the panther roaring, scaring practically all the other students and Keigo, causing him to jump behind Tatsuki as a sheild.

"W-W-What the heck is she doing with a panther?" Keigo stammered. Tatsuki simply continued to look as the new girl looked back at her, smiling as she waved. She smiled as well, waving back. It was the least she could do to be polite, considering she would get riddled with questions from practically every single student in the class room as to where she came from, or why she would bring a panther to school. Back outside, after Ichigo finished waving, she looked back down at Grimmjow, seeing him gritting his teeth still.

"Oh relax, Grimmy. I'll be fine. Just wait at the tree after school, ok?" Ichigo added, scratching underneath his chin. He sighed a bit to himself as he watched Ichigo running a bit into the school happily. He knew that he obviously they couldn't allow pets in the school, **esspecially **tigers, but it still felt like a pain to him considering that he had to wait for the entire time since he was stuck in the faux body as well. With the Shinigami on alert, they were sure to be patrolling the area, at least for the time being. He yawned as he stretched a bit, then walked over to a large tree that provided enough shade. As he settled down, ready to sleep, his ears perked up as he heard Ichigo walking into the classroom from the opened window in the building.

"I hope to get along with you just fine." Ichigo said, bowing as she took her seat, after the teacher introduced her. Renjiy blinked a bit surprised as she sat right next to him. "Hi, nice to meet you." Ichigo whispered to Renji. He just blinked a bit to himself before shaking his head, getting his thoughts in order as he shook her hand back.

"N-Nice to meet you." He studdered. Ichigo simply giggled at this before she looked back at the teacher, listening to what they were currently studying. Even the hollows saw the whole thing.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Well well, if it isn't Renji. I don't understand why you didn't just kill them all to begin with." Ifordt commented.

"The only thing neccesary at the time was the hoygoku. There was no reason for my two generals to get killed because of it." Aizen replied.

"Tch, he seems to be taking a liking to your daughter." Luppie said, noticing how Renji had a hard time greeting her back.

___________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours have passed since Ichigo went into the school. As expected, she was riddled with questions as far as where she was from or why she uses a panther for transportation, more or less where she even got the panther to begin with. She just kept telling them that she was part of a noble family, and was heir to the throne there. Part of it was true in some case, although she never went into specifics as to who or what family she was talking about. At the current time, she was leaning against the tree as Grimmjow's arm and head laid in her lap. She simply smiled as she stroked his hair, and writing some papers that she was assigned homework too. She grew a bit surprised as Grimmjow's ears twitched, quickly raising his head and looking to his right, the same direction Ichigo was leaning from. She looked as well when he roared, then blinked a bit curiously as she saw Renji, nervously and slowly walking towards them.

"Woah easy buddy, easy..." Renji said with his arms out in one of those 'stay calm' manners.

"Hey Renji, what's up?" Ichigo asked happily, not considering the fact that the panther was still growling as it looked at Renji.

"Well for one thing could you please calm your uhh...friend here down?" Renji said, nervously taking a step back. Ichigo just looked at Grimmjow curiously before giggling.

"It's ok, easy boy." Ichigo said, trying to calm Grimmjow down as she stroked the back of his neck gently. He couldn't control himself as he let out a small pur, moving his head a bit to another part of his neck to get a better position.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh my god, this is so funny." Ilfordt commented, chukling a bit. He and Coolhorn looked as they saw Luppie

taking a picture.

"Hello, blackmail." He said, smirkingly.

"I think it's right about time." Aizen commented, looking at his watch. The other three Lordes looked at him somewhat confused.

"Er...time for what?" Coolhorn asked. Aizen just smirked as he walked down the hallway.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo just giggled to herself as she continued petting Grimmjow, slowly getting him off of her and standing. She sighed a bit, noticing how much he acted like a real animal in the fake body. Then again, he was instructed to do so, and he couldn't complain as he was simply in a faux body. She brushed some of his fur off his skirt before she looked back at Renji. The minute she did though, Grimmjow got back to his feel, still showing his teeth and mildly growling at Renji.

"Sorry about him, he's wary of strangers." Ichigo apologized, still softly stroking Grimmjow's head.

"Ah, that's ok. I usually have that effect on cats." Renji joked, causing Ichigo to giggle a bit. "Well umm...maybe we could hang out sometime?" Renji proposed, causing Ichigo to look at him somewhat surprised. It was her first day coming to this new school and she was already getting asked by boys to hang out with them. At the same time, Grimmjow's eyes went blank. He could feel his blood boil as he repeated through his head what the guy just said. Before anything else could've been done, he let out a massive roar as he took another step towards Renji, causing him to jump a little.

"Jow!" Ichigo yelled, a bit angrily. Grimmjow looked into her eyes for a minute, seeing anger flaring up in her, before glaring back at Renji. "I'm sorry, he can be really over protective." Ichigo said again, rubbing the back of her head. Before Renji could even respond, the three of them, even though Renji didn't know Ichigo nor Grimmjow did, felt a massive spike of spiritual pressure a few miles from where they were. Ichigo, playing her part in the role acting, simply blinked as she saw Renji's surprised expression grow. "What's wrong Renji? You're acting like your seeing ghosts." Ichigo joked, smilin a bit. Renji just shook his head, ignoring it for the moment.

"L-Listen, I just remembered I gotta go somewhere. Let's meet sometime later, ok?" Renji said, quickly running soon after. Ichigo just smiled as she waved goodbye. As soon as the coast was clear however, her expression changed to a bit more stern as she rummaged through her pockets, pulling out a pill capsule. She quickly tapped the button, releasing a green pill and swallowing it soon after. Grimmjow watched as her spirit form split from her body. Her outfit changed into the same clothing as the ones the Espadas wear, except with a slight red trim within the lines. Her hair had changed to grey as well, and the top part of her face from her nose up was covered by a plain complete silver mask. The eyelits of the mask had a golden trimming, completely covering her eyes, although from the inside you could see right through them. As she looked back, she saw Cree, her gigai, stretching a bit as she stood up.

"Man, I hate being stuffed into your pockets, so dusty." She complained.

"Whatever. You know what to do, right?" Ichigo asked. Cree simply nodded.

"Just head back to your place. Of course." Cree replied, hopping onto Grimmjow. Ichigo smiled as she squatted down to Grimmjow's level.

"And no killing anyone along the way, ok?" Ichigo commanded. As such, Grimmjow nodded as he began running in the opposite direction.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Finally something interesting happens." Ilfordt commented, yawning in his chair.

"Hey, someone pass the popcorn." Luppie commanded. For the last few hours, they have been doing nothing but watching Ichigo through the necklace. As they watched, more and more Vasto Lordes gathered until it was practically like a movie theatre full of them. Even some of the Espadas, Nel and Halibel esspecially, took interest in watching to see what was going on. In their opinion, it was sorta like 'preparing for the mission' by spying through what she sees. Then again, it was their only excuse to get out of doing any other type of work.

"Nice to she sees making friends at least." Neliel whispered to Halibel, who simply chuckled.

"Too bad they're going to get killed in the end though." Halibel replied. Neliel just let out a somewhat dissopointed sigh before looking back at the screen.

"Maybe after this she can make friends in other places." Neliel said, somewhat hopefully.

"Hey, how she doing?" Someone asked. As the two looked to see who it is, they smiled a bit as they saw Stark taking a seat next to them, sitting near Halibel.

"Hey, bout time you showed up." Neliel said, happily. Stark just grinned as he looked back at the screen.

"Ah, just wanted to see how she's doin and everything." Stark replied.

"Well she's just about to meet up with Ulquiorra and Yammy." Halibel added. As the three of them looked back, they saw, through Ichigo's necklace, Ulquiorra, Yammy, the ryoka, and a stange man with a hat and a woman with purple hair.

________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo peeked from behind the tree as she just observed the current battle. Yammy had just got his butt kicked by a strange female from the looks. She was really quite amazed that she managed to attack him, even with his heiro skin. As she looked closer, she saw the strange girl quick reappearing next to Orihime. She looked somewhat in disgust from the number Yammy did to her forehead, seeing it bleeding quite badly. Her eyes widened a bit as she saw Yammy blasting a direct blast of the cero. She could easily tell he was pissed off from the injuries he had just sustained, seeing how loud he was yelling. But, to her surprise and shock, the blast was suddenly cancled out from another similar blast. She glared a bit as he saw the strange man, aka Urahara, pointing a Zanpakto directlu at one of her own Espada's.

"W-What did you just do?" Yammy studdered, still in a bit of shock.

"I knew it would be to risky to block the attack, so I blocked it out with a similar attack, just like this. Sing Benihime!" Urahara commanded, slashing his a large beam of red energy directly at Yammy. Before the blast could impact on Yammy, a sudden figure quickly burst in front of Yammy, blocking the attack with simply her hand, to Urahara's and Yoruichi's surprise. The seperated blast exploaded as it touched the ground a few feet away from her.

"P-Princess..." Yammy studdered. He gasped for breath as she suddenly thrusted her hand into his stomach, pushing him back a bit while gashing through him as well, leaving her hand covered in blood.

____________________________________________________________________________

"The idiot had it commin, Ulquiorra would've done it for sure if she didn't." Ilfordt commented, grabbing a bit of popcorn."

"You'd think he'd at least used his Zanpakto instead of his stupid fist." Sun-Sun added.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"You idiot! Don't you know anything about rushing into action?" Ichigo asked a bit angrily, before glaring back at Urahara. "And to anyone who so much as stains blood from one of my Espada will di..." Ichigo started, before seeing Urahara's full face. Something inside her stopped for a moment, gazing at his entire body. She knew there was something not right about this, that she'd seen the face before. She moaned a bit, to Yammy's, Ulquiorra's, and the ones viewing her through the necklace, surprise. Even though the Vasto Lordes couldn't see it, they could definitely hear moaning a bit as she rubbed her head. Images of the man's face began to pop up in her head, causing her to feel nausiated and dizzy. To everyone's shock, she suddenly passed out as her body dropped to the floor...

**Consider this an Easter present and a reward for reviewing so quickly :D. Thanks to those who reviewed, and this is how your gonna get your chappies! You review, you get more! Ok? So review alot please, and no flamming or spelling error crap notes P_P it's annoying! And Have a GREAT EASTER!**


	7. Sick Of The Past

**Sorry for the delay in this one folks. I promised Tairei9 I would get done with a Urahara and Yoruichi's daughter fanfic first, and I apologize for not having it done, but I'm having a writer's block with it, or more or less, just can't think of an idea for the current chaps. Apologies again, just hoping that writing a bit more on this one will help take some ice off and help me think of an idea for more of the fanfic. Anyway, on with the story...**

__________________________________________________________________________________

All the Espadas, Vasto Lordes, even Aizen himself looked in a bit of shock at what they just witnessed. From the point of view from the necklace, it was sideways, but they could definitely tell it didn't just come off, her body had passed out onto the floor for some unknown reason. Urahara scratched the back of his head a bit akwardly, wondering what it was that just happened. Neliel, Halibel, and Stark were the most worried, even though they didn't show it as much.

"Hey, are you ok..." Urahara started, about to take a step towards her. Before he could though, Ulquiorra quickly swiped Ichigo in both his arms, then reappearing behind Yammy.

"We're leaving." He statted, as a black-purplish portal opened up behind him.

"Running away?" Yoruichi asked, grinning.

"Watch your tounge, soul reapers. Even with her passed out, you two wouldn't stand a chance fighting us while protecting them." Ulquiorra replied, as he and Yammy quickly walked into the portal. Urahara and Yoruichi watched as the two left, carrying the woman along with them. As the portal closed, Yoruichi looked back at Urahara, noticing he simply stood there, starring off into space.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Urahara simply stared of into space before finally replying.

"Something was...familiar about that girl." He stated, walking back towards her and Orihime. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was deffinitely something about that girl that was strange. "Hurry up and patch up Tatsuki and Orihime. I've got some...work to do."

________________________________________________________________________

Aizen marched off to Ichigo's room, somewhat worried and confused about the sudden situation. At the time, many different Espadas and Vasto Lordes were in her room as well, all looking at her and wondering what it was that happened. The Espadas, considering they had higher authority, were the closest to her bed, most of them except for Yammy and Ulquiorra, who were still recovering from the mission earlier. Ichigo simply laid there in bed, in a somewhat depressed expression. Neliel put a wet wash cloth over her head, mostly due to the fact she could hear her moan a bit, somewhat in pain, and hoping it would somewhat ease her. To her fear as well, she was running a fever at the time, and knew it would be the best thing to help. Even as it was though, there were probably at least twenty different Vasto Lordes and the three Espada as well, all looking at the unconsious Ichigo who was still laying in her bed. All their attention was turned to Aizen as he appeared from the door way.

"If your not an Espada, you have no authority to be in here. Please leave now." Aizen commanded, firm and strictly, walking right next to Ichigo's bed. Those who were not welcomed took no hesitation to leave the room, less they be forced to by Aizen himself, much less resulting in death. As soon as all that were commanded too left the room, Ulquiorra suddenly appeared by Aizen's side. "I want to know what it was that happened back there. What caused her to suddenly pass out?"" Aizen asked.

"Unfortunately sir, I can't exactly explain it for sure. She suddenly appeared to block Urahara's attack, then she suddenly passed out as she looked at him. From the way she was rubbing her head, I could tell something was giving her a large headache as well as feeling somewhat nauseated, although as to what it was for sure I can not say." Ulquiorra answered.

"I've ran several tests with the necklace itself as well, sir." Szayel added, getting Aizen's attention. "The necklace doesn't seem to be leaking any sustained riatsu, nor does it seem to be causing any form of shortages. The energy modifications were run through practically five times, each one coming up positive for results." Aizen and the others looked back a bit as they heard Ichigo moaning a bit as she gently leaned up from the bed. She rubbed her eyes a bit from the water from the rag as her vision was unblurring. She blinked a bit curiously as she looked around, seeing her father and the other Espada all looking at her.

"Where am I?" She asked, quietly with her eyes half opened. From the sound of her voice alone, she still sounded like she was somewhat sick, if anything else. delirious. Moving the covers slowly a bit off. Before she could move it anymore than a few inches though, Neliel gently grabbed her hands a bit, gently leaning her back down in the bed.

"You shouldn't get up, Ichigo. You're running a bit of a high fever. You need to rest." Neliel said with a bit of worry in her tone, pulling the covers back up to Ichigo's neck and setting the wash rag back on.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You tell us." Lilienette began. The others looked as they saw her standing outside the door, leaning against the wall. "You say your about to kill a man, then you drop dead like a...". Before she could finish her sentence though, Stark held her with one arm around the waist, covering her mouth with one hand.

"Aizen said Espada only." Stark said, as he began to walk out of the room, carrying the muffling Lilienette with him. He ignored her as she kept pounding on his back, trying to get him to let go too. Although he had his own good reasons for stopping her in the first place. He knew for a fact if she finished that sentence, Aizen would most likely kill her instantly. As soon as they were out of sight though, Aizen, followed by the other Espadas looked back at Ichigo.

"What happened to you?" Aizen asked, sitting on the edge of his daughter's bed.

"I...I don't know. I...looked at that man's face and...my whole head felt like it was spinning in circles..." Ichigo replied before she moaned a bit, sinking deeper into the covers. Aizen simply remained silent as he watched his daughter's eyes slowly close a bit, then turned on her side as she rested her face into the pillow. He could easily tell Urahara's face brought back memories somehow of when she was a baby, and saw him for the first time. He sighed a bit before turning around, walking towards the door.

"Everyone out. Give her time to rest." Aizen commanded. As he left the Espada looked back at her before one by one, they walked out of the room until Neliel and Halibel were the last ones in there. They still looked at Ichigo with worried expressions, concerned about her health for the most part. They both took a glance at each other, knowing that they were thinking the same thing, before they decided to leave. As they stood though, Neliel felt something tugging on clothing. As she looked back, she saw Ichigo looking at her, still somewhat sick looking, other angry.

"Hey, mommy? Remind me to kill whoever undressed me then put me back into my PJ's." Ichigo said, somewhat irritated. Neliel just giggled a bit as she brushed some of Ichigo's hair away from her face.

"But I was the one who did it. There was no way I would let any boy go ahead and see you naked." Neliel replied. Ichigo just moaned a bit as she laid on her back against the bed again.

"Aww but I just need to get rid of anger right now..." She complained. Neliel just chuckled again as she set the wash rag, which Ichigo dropped, back onto her head.

"You'll get sick if you don't stop focusing on one thing only." Halibel commented.

"Say, what about Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry. We're going to talk to him very soon. You just re..." Neliel started, before Ichigo interrupted.

"No! Please, I wanna talk to him personally. Please, mommy!" Ichigo said, in a bit of a begging tone. Neliel and Halibel looked at her as they saw her beginning to cough a bit before leaning back down in the bed. They both looked at each other, knowing that if they continued to argue, it would be bad for Ichigo's health at the given time. Neliel sighed as she clicked her fingers. Within seconds, a giant screen began to grow out of the wall, that was probably at least the size of Ichigo's bed. There was some static for a few seconds, but after awhile the screen showed a room, and Grimmjow who was looking back at it. He was in his, more or less, human form, but looked a bit angry.

"Hey Grimmjow." Ichigo said, waving as she was buried in bed.

"What the hell happened? I waited for hours for you to return, and now I find you injured and recovering?!" Grimmjow stammered. Ichigo just frowned a bit as she turned away. She knew that Grimmjow would be upset about the entire thing, but knew that she just couldn't tell him what happened. Grimmjow blinked a bit as he saw a tear rolling down one of her eyes, surprised by her reaction.

"Sorry..." She apologized, depressingly. Even though Halibel and Neliel weren't looking, they knew that Ichigo was somewhat crying, even if she didn't make any sad sounds. Grimmjow just sighed a bit as he looked away, feeling like smacking himself for his outrage.

"Look, just forget it, important thing is your safe." Grimmjow added. Ichigo sniffled a bit as she wiped one of her tears, then looked back at Grimmjow.

"Anyway, apparently I caught a fever or something, according to mommy." Ichigo commented. Grimmjow looked back at her, seeing Neliel and Halibel standing near the bed. He was so concentrated on Ichigo he didn't even see them. "So I guess I'll meet you a few hours after some sleep." Ichigo said, as she began to yawn, pulling the covers up closer. Grimmjow just smirked a bit.

"Well I'd hurry if I were you. Cree's taking a liking to your body." Grimmjow commented as he moved out of the way, showing Cree who was sleeping on the couch. As Ichigo looked, her eyes went blank as she saw Ice Cream covered all over her face, and a giant bowl half full of ice cream.

"CREE!" Ichigo shouted, startling Cree and causing her to fall off the couch. She quickly gasped a bit shocked as she wiped away the ice cream smudge on her hand.

"H-Hi P-P-Princess..." Cree studdered.

"Damn it Cree! I swear to god, if my body gains a single pound when I get back I'm giving you to Szayel for his experiments!" Ichigo shouted, arrogantly. Cree's eyes just went blank, remembering all the horrible tests she had to run last time she was Szayel's experiments. She quickly nodded as she burst out the door, running.

"Apparently I take it she's going to burn off the fat..." Grimmjow mentioned, surprised by Cree's reaction.

"Well, I better go then. I was told to get some rest." Ichigo replied, yawning a bit as she stretched her arms. Grimmjow just nodded.

"If that's the case, I think I'm going to pay this Soul Reaper a visit tonight. Based off the info Szayel sent me, this stupid Soul Reaper is better off dead then alive." Grimmjow said, squeezing his fist as he grew a mischevious grin.

"Aww whatever. Just be careful, weak or not they're bound to bring people from the Soul Society as well." Ichigo added, before she gently closed her eyes peacefully.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Good night, Princess." Grimmjow replied before turning off the moniter. Neliel and Halibel simply smiled as Neliel clicked her fingers again. As expected, the giant screen faded back into the wall before disappearing completely. With one last look at the sleeping Ichigo, they both nodded to each other as they simply walked out of the room, turning off the lights behind her. Once she was positive the others were gone, Ichigo quickly opened one of her eyes, taking a quick glance just in case. Satisfied about the empty room, she quickly turned on the lamp on the table next to her bed, then walked over to her closet. She smiled as she saw the assortment of different outfits she had, even though they were actually all the same, more so over, looking like an Espada's regular outfit.

"Sick or not, I'm not gonna miss this." Ichigo whispered to herself, taking the pajama's off before putting her normal clothes back on, aka, the Espada robe. Once she had it on, she paused for a minute, noticing how something was different. It took her a few seconds before she sighed, looking back at the door. "You can come in now." Ichigo stated. Right on que, the door opened, as five different shinigami entered the room, arracnars' 11-15 ( I think that's the correct number).

"Always know when we're eavesdropping, don't you?" Ilfordt asked, smirkingly. Ichigo just grinned.

"That's because there's only one person with the smell of cheap shampoo." Ichigo replied. Ilfordt lowered his head a bit, even as he heard some chuckling from others.

"Please, your highness, allow us to accompany you." Shaolong asked, kneeling in respect. Ichigo just sighed at this, being used to the whole respect thing, even though she found it somewhat annoying.

"Of course you guys can come. Knowing Grimmjow, he's going to attract too much shinigami attention by himself. Besides, at least this way, we can lessen the number of annoyances. Shaolong smiled as he nodded, standing back up. Without any hesitation, the arracnars opened the gate, allowing passage from this world to the next.

"Ladies first." Ilfordt commented, swaying his hand towards the portal. Ichigo just playfully rolled her eyes as she stepped through the portal, followed by the arracnar close behind her. As she traveled through the border between the two worlds, she thought back to herself as to how she managed to get five arracnars at the same time to help her...

_______________________________________________________________________________

It happened almost a year after Ichigo killed Nnoitra, got Grimmjow as her new guardian, and successfully came back home. Back then, her training consisted of four arracnars at the same time. However, after using the hollow bait today, Ulquiorra and Ichigo looked around curiously. They both found it strange as to why hollows weren't showing up today, guessing that it was just because there was a shortage today. In cases like these, Ulquiorra assigned Ichigo to work on her swings for one full hour. Her swing practices consisted of swinging from up to down, side to side, then forward thrusts. She usually moaned at this, considering that it was always a headache to do it when she didn't have a single target to kill. As she practiced her swings, Ulquiorra nodded to himself as he left, knowing that she would be fine by herself for the time being. About fifteen minutes had passed, and from the desert sun alone she was panting a bit. If there was one thing she hated, it was having to be outside when the sun was EXTREMELY hot. Then again, it was always hot outside since they live in a desert. But as the wind blew, she blinked curiously as she looked around. She knew for a fact that there was something different about the wind, but couldn't put her finger on it. It felt like she was being watched, although she found it strange since she was the only one out there at the time.

"H-Hewoo?" Ichigo asked, somewhat nervously as she looked around. There was no reply as the only sound that could be heard was that of the wind itself. She shrugged to herself as she held her Zanpakto up again, ready to slice back down. But, before she got the chance, she quickly ducked out of the way, nearly avoid an oncoming Cero attack that blasted towards her. Because of all the sand that was in the way, dust scattered everywhere, practically shrouding the surroundings in mist. She coughed a bit to herself as she looked around, trying to figure out what it was. Before she could react though, a giant hand wrapped around her body, causing her to drop the Zanpakto in the process. She whimpered a bit as she tried to get out of the grip of the strange hollow's grip, feeling the air being squeezed out of her.

"Well well well, look what we nabbed." She heard a hollow say. As she looked back, the sand began to dissipate. Slowly by slowly, she could see shadows of the hollow that had grabbed her. Once the sand had completely dissipated she gasped at what she saw: There was not two, nor three, not four, but five different arracnar all gathered around her. She was both scared and confused. Scared of the fact she was alone with four hollows, and confused as to why they suddenly showed up instead of earliar.

"P-Pwease..." Ichigo said as she began to cry a bit. "D-Dun eat me..." She said, somewhat beg fully. The other hollows just laughed mischievously before they looked back at her, one of them slurping their teeth as they did.

"What do you know? She really is a human soul!" One of the hollow's mentioned/

"Oooohhhh, I love it when they scream in fear, it makes them all more tasty." The one holding her mentioned. As Ichigo looked back, her eyes went blank as she saw the hollow opening it's massive mouth. She knew for a fact it was going to eat her, yet she was still frightened at the thought of it. She whimpered a bit to herself for a few seconds before shaking her head, getting her thoughts straight, and calling on one person who could help her.

"GWIMJU!!!!!!" Ichigo shouted to the top of her lungs. As if on que, in a quick burst of speed, the ape like hollow screamed in pain as he felt his hand being torn off in a quick flash. The other hollows were a bit shocked as well, only knowing one kind of person with speed like that. As they looked off to the side, a few yards away from them, they saw Grimmjow with Ichigo, dangling from his mouth. He gently set Ichigo back to her feet, before looking back at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Ichigo sniffled a bit before she nodded. Grimmjow gave a menacing glare back at the others for a few seconds before blinking a bit surprised. The hollows returned the same surprised expression back to him, knowing that they were thinking the exact same thing.

"Edrad? Shaolong? Ilfordt? Guys what are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo just blinked a bit confused, looking back at Grimmjow.

"You know dem?" Ichigo asked, curiously. Grimmjow just smirked a bit before looking back at Ichigo.

"We go way back, runt." He replied. The two looked back as they heard the hollows coming. Still unaware what they're like, Ichigo shuddered a bit as she hid behind Grimmjow from the side a bit.

"Where have you been?" The giant worm hollow asked.

"After the stupid sandstorm, I got stuck with some stupid babysitting job now." Grimmjow answered, shifting his head back towards Ichigo as a way of pointing. The hollows just blinked a bit confused before the Gillian hollow said something.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell us you've been with this stupid soul the entire time?" He stammered, a bit angrily.

"Yes, and if you laugh I'll kill you." Grimmjow replied, irritantly.

"What's the point of all this? What is there to gain?" Shaolong asked, a bit speechless.

"To become an arracnar." Grimmjow finally said, causing the other hollows to look shocked. If there was one goal any hollow ever had, it would be to become the strongest hollow of all, more or less a vasto lorde. They were quite surprised what Grimmjow just said, mostly because they couldn't believe that pledging his service towards her would allow him to become a vasto lorde in the first place. They all looked at each other, wondering the others were thinking the exact same thing, before looking back at Grimmjow.

"You are the king of our pack, Grimmjow. Where you go, we go." Shaolong announced, truthfully.

"Tch, don't ask me, ask the runt." Grimmjow commented, looking back at Ichigo. Ichigo simply looked back at the hollows, still nervous and afraid.

"I...I dunno..." Ichigo said, still with a bit of fright in her voice.

"C'mon kid, their like family...sort've..." Grimmjow added. Ichigo simply rubbed the back of her head a bit, wondering if she really should. To make the very people who were trying to kill her just now her guardians seemed like a gamble on her part, then again, she didn't really think she'd have much of a choice. Of course, if she didn't want to, she could easily command Ulquiorra to kill them...

At the same time, Neliel was happily dusting the entrance of Los Noches. She always felt it required to 'tidy up' the entrance of the place, since they didn't exactly have a door, and the fact that sand kept getting blown into the entrance of the place. As she cleaned, she smiled a bit as she heard footsteps coming back, knowing who's tiny feet would be making the noise as it is.

"Welcome back, Ichi..GAHH!" Neliel stammered, a bit surprised and shocked. She looked at Ichigo who was rubbing the back for her head a bit nervously, while the five fraccions stood behind her. She knew that her mother would react like this, even though she would hope for a somewhat more appealing reaction, and a less surprised one. She couldn't even tell if she would have an easier or harder time explaining this to her father.

"Eh...is it o-tay if dey stay with us, mommy?" Ichigo asked, chuckling a bit nervously...

__________________________________________________________________________________

It was on that day, Ichigo had five more arracnar to protect and watch over her. Aizen was actually surprised that she came home one day to see the new arracnar, being completely unexpected. He didn't know if he should've thanked Grimmjow for being a leader of the pack when he was recruited, or Ichigo since she's the one that agreed to let them stay. All he did know was that he had gotten more arracnar out of it, and an increase of an army. She smiled a bit as she saw a light at the end of a tunnel, and humorous because of the other version of the phrase. She would finally get a chance to get pay back for Yammy's sake, although she does wonder if she did a bigger number on him than Tatsuki did...Either way, each side was ready to face whatever challenges were going to be thrown at them. But even they didn't know that shinigami and hollow, wouldn't be the only ones making an appearance at this night...

**Viola! Again, sorry for the delay and all. Hope you all like it. Next time, we go straight into action, and learn of a new appearance of demons and monsters. Remember, the faster and more you review, the better, and in this case, I REALLY reccomend reviewing, because this next one might take awhile to make, and the sooner you review, the sooner it'll get worked on and COMPLETED! SO REVIEW OR I"LL MAKE GRIMMJOW APPEAR IN YOUR NIGHTMARES!!! (and yes I know that sentence was completely capitals, I shifted everything XD)**


	8. Battle of the night Sneak peak!

**Sorry for the delay, since it took so long to make I wanted to make this one a good long one, but then had comp problems for awhile : /. Oh well, remember, review and read :D.......OR I"LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.........Just as soon as i learn how to.............**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

As she Ichigo stepped through the portal, she smiled as she gazed at the beauty of the light filled city. She always liked seeing the night sky, but there was something special about seeing a city filled with light, while the night was still young. As she looked back, she saw the five other arracnar finally stepping through the portal. She grinned as she looked back at the city, putting her mask on as well.

"Just stepping through here, I can already feel the number of shinigami that have come here...And the one man..." She mentioned. The other arracnar looked at her with concern as she began to rub her head a bit, still not over the fever entirely.

"Maybe you should let us handle this, your highness." Edrad stated, somewhat worriedly. Ichigo just smiled as she shook her head.

"Relax. It'll take a lot more than a fever to take me down. Speaking of which, are those two looking at us?" Ichigo asked, pointing towards the ground. As the arracnar looked, they saw one person with an irritated glare and a bald head starring at them, while the other person with a strange peacock hair do was doing the same. "Looks like two lowly bugs. Edrad, please feel free to kill them, but don't worry. I won't think anything of it if they aren't worth the trouble and you spare them." Ichigo commented, as she began walking away, still in the air.

"Yes, Princess." Edrad relpied, bowing. The arracnar watched as Edrad suddenly appeared at the ground, a few feet away from the other two.

"So, that's your so called Princess, eh?" Ikkaku asked, resting his Zanpakto onto his shoulders.

"Filth like you have no right to call her by any name! She is the grand Princess of Los Noches, and an absolute ruler!" Edrad yelled, a bit irritantly.

"Looks more like some space freak if you ask me." Ikkaku added, smirking as Edrad grew a large, angry expression.

"How dare you talk about the Princess like that!" He shouted, charging right at the two. Shoalong and the others simply walked the same trail as the Princess as Edrad picked up the fight with the two shinigami. It was quite certain that he would win...or at least they think he will. As Ichigo looked around more, even though she couldn't see because of the buildings, she could feel the riatsu of the shinigami and the ryoka that were mentioned in her father's report about them. As she looked towards another building, she could feel Chad's spiritual pressure as he ran outside, even though he didn't know where they were. As she looked towards another part of town near an apartment, she could sense Orihime, Hitsuguya, and Matsumoto.

"Oh, so many choices to fight, so many too kill. You four feel free to fight amongst yourselves about who kills who." Ichigo stated as she grabbed her Zanpakto.

"What about you, your highness?" Di Roy asked, curiously.

"I'm gonna go look where Grimmjow is." Ichigo replied, taking off soon after. The four arracnar looked at each other, still wondering if she should really be up after just recovering, esspecially since she didn't completely recover, from her previous again, knowing what ruthless outcome would come out of it from it, they simply nodded to one another before disappearing, reappearing at different parts of Karakura Town. At the time, Ichigo looked around curiously as she felt the many different riatsu's. As she looked ahead, she saw Grimmjow sitting on top of a building, a knee in the air as well as his arm, one leg dangling off the side of it, looking down towards the street, seeing Di Roy who was facing off against Rukia. He didn't even see Ichigo walk up to his side.

"Hi there Grimmjow!" Ichigo said happily. Grimmjow jumped a bit startled, surprised by her appearance.

"What the? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Grimmjow asked, standing a bit.

"Ah c'mon. Since when do I miss out on the fun?" Ichigo said, leaning on his shoulder. Technically he knew she had a point. He can not recal the number of times that she tagged along with him whenever he went out to go hunting for more hollows for his way of not staying rusty. Most of the times, she would get herself in trouble, but as long as he was there, he was able to bust her out of it, even though he was blamed a few times because of it.

"Look, either way, your fever's just gonna interfere with this." Grimmjow said, putting his hand on her forehead. "Your still hot." Grimmjow added. Ichigo blushed deeply as she turned around quickly, growing a confused look on Grimmjow. "Now what?" He asked. He looked more as he saw her shaking a bit. "Cold?" Ichigo simply remained silent for a few seconds before giving a small glance back.

"Y-You think I'm hot!" Ichigo replied. Grimmjow began to feel a blood boil and blushed a bit too.

"You idiot! I didn't mean it like that, I was talking about your fever!" Grimmjow replied, somewhat sounding defensive.

"Yeah, sure." Ichigo commented, sarcastically. The two of them looked back as they saw Di Roy continuing to fight against Rukia. "This fight is taking too long, He should've killed her a long time ago."

"Heh, I'll get this." Grimmjow said, taking a running stance. He blinked a bit curiously as Ichigo put her hand in front of him.

"Nonsense, let him have his fun." Ichigo said, somewhat happily. As Grimmjow looked back, his eyes widened as he saw a giant ice pillar from where Rukia had stood earliar.

"You might want to look back at your so called, 'fun' idea." Grimmjow said, pointing. As Ichigo looked, her eyes went blank as she saw Di Roy frozen solid inside of the ice pillar. She had no idea that a shinigami like Rukia would be capable of such an attack. As she looked closer, she could tell he was still somewhat alive, seeing his eyes quivering, either from the cold, or from shock of the Shinigami's strength. From the point of view of Di Roy, his pupils went tiny as he saw Ichigo standing near Grimmjow on a building a mile away from them.

"S-Sorry..." Di Roy muttered, even when he was frozen. Ichigo could only hear mumbling, but knew from the sound of it what he was trying to say. As she looked towards the ground, she saw Rukia looking at Tatsuki, who was being pinned down by Chappy. Her expression changed to anger as she squeezed her fist tightly, which Grimmjow looked upon curiously.

"Grimmjow..." She said angrily and firm, getting his attention. "Sick 'em." Ichigo commanded. Grimmjow smirked macheviously as he took off at quick speed towards them. From Ichigo's point of view, she could easily see Rukia and Tatsuki turning around, seeing him suddenly appear. She smirked happily as she saw Grimmjow impale Rukia through the chest with his bear hands. As she looked around the city, she caught sight of Shaolong fighting against Hitsuguya, who was badly wounded, as well as Nakeem, who was simply starring down at the downed female shiniigami, aka, Matsumoto. She smiled a bit as she stretched her arms a bit, yawning at the circumstances. "Such a peaceful night...sort've." She said, gracefully. But as she continued to look, she blinked a bti curiously and surprised as she saw a strange red headed kid sitting on top of a shop. What really got her confused was as to how he seemed to be able to see everything that was going on. _The kid's gonna get killed if someone knows he can see us! _Ichigo thought to herself, somewhat worriedly. In a quick amount of speed, she quickly reappeared right next to Jinta' causing wind to blow everywhere around him. He jumped to his feet, a bit startled, seeing the woman suddenly appearing right next to him.

"What the hell are you doing out here? Don't you know you'll get killed if you watch?!" Ichigo scolded.

"Who do you think I am?" The kid yelled back. "The name is Jinta, and I'm not some ordinary kid thank you very much." He replied.

"Kid or not, we'll end up killing you if you stay here. So leave, no..." Ichigo started, before she was suddenly blasted to the side. She could feel a bit of blood on the side of her face dripping as she was sent soaring, straight into the wall of a building. She could feel a bit of blood dripping from her mouth, and before she could even react, she started gasping for breath as she was being squeezed tightly by her throat. "W-What...the hell...?" She stammered, still trying to breathe. The part that was making things complicated was the stupid fever which started to rise again. It was causing her to lose focus and concentration of trying to gather riatsu. As she looked at the one holding her, she was in disbelief as she saw a blue haired girl in PJ's and two ponytails on the side of her head, holding her as she was choking Ichigo to death.

"Danger..." The girl said, getting Ichigo's attention a bit. "You are a danger. You are a danger to us. Danger is the enemy. The enemy must be..." The girl started as she looked back at Ichigo with a souless gaze. "Eradicated." In one swift motion, she was suddenly blasted her against the building wall, scrapping against (which has got to hurt alot .) against the solid wall, before falling straight down towards the cemented ground. Once she finally came to a stop, her head began to grow in immense pain. As she tried to look back, her vision was completely dazed, as everything seemed to be splitting back and forth. At the same time, every arracnar, including Grimmjow himself, looked in the direction, feeling a slight drop in Ichigo's riatsu. They couldn't tell if it was from the fever she was running, or if something else got to her.

"Princess!" Grimmjow shouted worriedly. He glared back at Tatsuki, who was currently in bankai form, grabbing her blade with his bare hand. "I don't have time for you!" He shouted, raising his hand right up to Tatsuki's chest. Tatsuki's eyes widened as she saw a spiritual red ball beginning to eminate from the palm of his hand, then blasted straight at her, sending her flying down the street until she crashed through a brick wall, just past Chappy and Rukia. With that out of the way, he quickly took off towards Ichigo's location, somewhat worried. When he finally got there, his eyes were in a complete blank stare as he saw her beaten badly. He knew the fever was causing her to lose focus of the battle, otherwise she could've easily avoided such a simple attack. He quickly kneeled as he raised her head a bit, seeing her open her eyes a bit.

"G-Grimm...jow..." She said softly, somewhat tired like. Her faced seemed a bit more red and flushed, just proving her fever was starting to get worse from being out here. Grimmjow looked back as he saw Ururu landed a few yards away from them. He glared in deep anger as he saw a bit of blood on her left hand, knowing that she was the one who did this to his Princess.

"All of you are a danger to us." Ururu said, emotionlessly. As she was about to dash towards them again, even though Grimmjow was ready to counter the attack and easily kill the girl, a sudden green beam pierced through Ururu's chest, possibly the size of a baseball as far as width and size goes. Once the beam dissipated, there was a straight hole in Ururu's chest before she dropped to the ground, bleeding profusely. Each of the arracnar and Shinigami looked in the same direction as they felt the strange energy.

"What on earth was that?" Hitsuguya stammered.

"Whatever it is, I must help the Princess." Shoalong replied, looking back at Hitsuguya. "Unfortunately , it's your lucky day, shinigami. We will have to settle this dispute later." With that, he instantly vanished, as well as Neekam soon after.

"Wait!" Hitsuguya shouted. He was right about to run after them before his whole body stiffened. His eyes lowered a bit as he knew what was happening. "I guess I got injured more than I had thought." Hitsuguya commented to himself. Right after, blood started seeping from his wounds as he collapsed from the air, downward towards the apartment ceiling. Matusmoto moaned a bit as she rubbed her head, feeling a bit bruised, until she quickly turned around, hear a large crashing noise a few feet away from her.

"Hitsuguya!" She shouted worriedly. At the same time, Edrad looked as well, stopping before he released his Zanpakto.

"So the gangs gathering up for something, eh?" He said to himself. He sheathed his Zanpakto as he faced away from his enemy. "Consider yourself lucky baldy. I'll deal with you later." He stated, disappearing soon after. Ikkaku could feel a nerve boiling as he heard this.

"Hey! I am not bald!" He shouted, quickly taking off towards wherever Edrad was headed.

Grimmjow's expression changed to surprise, wondering what the heck just happened. Half way, right in the middle of the distance between Grimmjow and Ururu, Grimmjow looked surprised as he suddenly saw a strange black swirling portal appear from the ground. He knew it wasn't a normal portal, considering the fact it was pitch black, and it couldn't be a garganta due to the fact it was in constant swirling motion. His surprise suddenly grew to shock as he saw a strange dark cloaked figure leviating out of the portal as well, soon after closing. Even though Grimmjow, nor Ichigo, could see the man's face, which was shrouded in darkness, they knew it wasn't a hollow, or a shinigami.

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow yelled, helping Ichigo back to her feet a bit, having her arm latched around his neck for support.

"My name..." The stranger started. Grimmjow and Ichigo noticed how his name seemed echo a bit before getting dimmer again. "Is of none of your concern...soul..." The voice chimed. As the cloaked figure raised it's hand slowly, pointing towards Ichigo, Grimmjow's and Ichigo's eyes widened as the hand was some sort of strange claw, sort've like you'd expect a dragon or a raptor's to be, but much bigger. "The girl...release her...to me..." The stranger commanded. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow who was gritting his teeth as he tightened his grip on her.

"If you want her, you'll have to kill me first!" Grimmjow shouted. The stranger simply stood there like a statue for a moment before setting his hand back down.

"I would have even if you did." He replied. As his raised his hand back up again, the two others looked at him as they saw the claws themselves giving off a large green glow. "Quon Ki Mo Ne Vere Ter Dey..." The strange being began chanting. Ichigo and Grimmjow watched as he started writing with his hand as green strange symbols, all within a circle probably about the size as the stranger himself. "Jin No Los Une Mei..." As the chanting continued, Grimmjow and Ichigo saw the strange green circle beginning to glow. Both of them were too distracted to see small holes growing on the ground near them. They suddenly looked as they felt something trapping them from their feet in the ground. Both of them grew shocked as they saw skeletal hands appearing from the ground around them, all grabbing at their legs with a tight firm grip.

"Get off!" Ichigo shouted, using her Zanpakto to break off a few of the hands that had her trapped. It didn't matter though as twice as many grabbed her legs, and more of them grabbed her arm as she tried swinging again, keeping her in place. She started moaning again as she slouched a bit, to Grimmjow's notice. "Grimmjow...it's burning around here..." She complained. Grimjow simply grunted a bit louder as he glared back at the strange being.

"Forte Yunisto Kunitie..." The two looked again as the stranger's suddenly stopped chanting for a moment, seeing the strange circle completely glowing, as each of the symbols that were made were now smaller, all along the outside of the giant cirlce.

"Grimm...jow..." Ichigo said softly. Grimmjow was in deep shock from what he felt in her tone: fear. Since she became 12, not once did she show any fear ever about anything, and could easily tell this was from the the circumstances now, and her fever.

"Htaed!" The stranger stated. Grimmjow looked back as the green circle began giving off a bright green flash, then, all at once, the entire circle shot out a blast straight towards them. Grimmjow could do nothing to protect himself or Ichigo, seeing the bonds they were already in. The blast shot straight in it's desired direction, obliterating everything in the path. Once the blast had subsided, all that was there was a large hole from everywhere the blast reached. Steam could be seen from the immense, long, blast that had just been created. The stranger looked around for a few seconds, inspecting the outcome. "Where are you..." It asked, before slowly descending into the swirling portal that opened, expected to be seen again.....

________________________________________________________________________

"Run a full stat on her condition pronto!" Szayel commanded, pushing the hospital bed towards the medical center of his lab. Grimmjow watched from the window as he saw her lying motionless with the air supply (I forget what they're called, its one of those balloon looking things that doctors put over your mouth to help you breathe when they squeeze it). He looked back at the door of the medical clinic as he saw Neliel running towards the window, looking at it worriedly.

"Ichigo!" She shouted a bit worriedly. The two of them looked back at the door as they felt Aizen's presence coming into the room. Grimmjow kneeled a bit, thinking he was going to get blamed for the situation Ichigo was in as of now.

"Sir Aizen, please forgive me, I should've just sent her back..." Grimmjow started, before being interrupted by Aizen.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Aizen replied, growing a curious look on Grimmjow's and Neliel's expression. "I saw the entire situation through the necklace. You had no doings in your part. She went to the human world of her own free will, that I can accept. And as far as the other arracnar, all have been accounted for, with the exception of Di Roy." Aizen statted, looking back through the window and seeing Szayel who was treating Ichigo's injuries.

"You should consider it lucky we got through to you in time when we did." Neliel added, catching Grimmjow's attention. "If we didn't open the garganta behind you in time and pull you through, you both would've ended up dead." Grimmjow just looked away a bit, feeling a bit shameful. He could do nothing to save Ichigo himself, and for that, he blamed himself completely. It was things like this that made him feel weaker than he should've been, yet he couldn't understand completely why. Aizen looked back as he heard Szayel approaching.

"How is she?" Aizen asked.

"Well we've run a diagnostic on her, luckily the only thing that seems to be of any major injury is her right arm. The strange energy barely touched it, yet it still did quite a bit to her. Otherwise she should be fine. We've injected antibodies to help keep down the fever, although she'll need to rest for awhile eitherway." Szayel replied. Aizen nodded as he dismissed the eigth espada to head back to work, leaving short after. Neliel watched as Aizen left, then looked back at Grimmjow, seeing him squeezing his fist harder.

"At least she's safe, so you shouldn't feel completely bad." She commented, trying to ease him of his guilt, before walking out of the room as well. Even as he heard this, they just seemed to drown out into emptiness as it went through his head.

"Next time, I WILL protect you..." Grimmjow said to himself, looking back at Ichigo through the window. Even at this though, Fate, would need to protect everyone from the cataclysm that would unfold...

________________________________________________________________________________

**Sum: With the ever growing success of my POLN, I decided to write a prequal thing for when Neliel was a complete mother to Ichigo, a few months after Ulquiorra kidnaping. Watch halarity ensue as she interacts with dif arracnar throughout Hucho Mundo.....**

Right in the morning of 8 A.M., Ichigo's wails were like an alarm clock for the 3rd espada. She smiled a bit to herself as she yawned while stretching, putting on a robe soon after. Once she had it tied around her waist, he walked towards Ichigo's nursery, which was right next to her room at the current time. As she opened the door, the wailing only grew a bit louder as she got closer to it. She smiled a bit as she leaned over the crib, picking up the crying Ichigo.

"Awww, what's wrong sweetie?" Neliel asked. She looked towards the floor as she saw a brown teddy bear, which Neliel made for her at the time, drop to the floor. She giggled a bit as she gently leaned over, picking it up off the floor. "Hey now, don't cry, lookie, it's Mr. Bear..." She cooed, showing Ichigo the stuffed animal. Ichigo simply continued to cry for a few seconds before sniffling, looking at the bear with watery eyes. She simply continued to sniffle, even as she reached towards it. Neliel simply giggled to herself as she gave the bear to Ichigo to play with.

"Your so easy to calm down. Can you say 'bear'?" Neliel asked. Ichigo looked at her curiously before tilting her head a bit in a confused fashion. "Bear..." She repeated, pointing to the bear.

"B..." Ichigo started. "Baw." She said happily. Neliel just giggled as she stroked her hair.

"Yes, that's right, your so smart." She cooed, rubbing her nose against Ichigo's nose, causing her to giggle in delight. Neliel was actually very happy and content with the new baby around. She loves taking care of little Ichigo every day, esspecially when she has free time to herself to do it. Usually, whenever she would be taking care of the baby, a few fraccion would show up as well, wanting to see the baby. Seeing how the baby was happy, Neliel quickly went to work by first changing her diaper and then dressing her into some morning clothes, pretty much just consisting of a yellow shirt and a diaper with nothing else, a few times some baby booties. As soon as she was dressed, she set Ichigo down by her feet, grabbing the bear from Ichigo, and walked about five feet away before turning around, kneeling.

"C'mon sweetie, come get Mr. Bear a hug." She cooed, shaking the bear back and forth as if it was dancing. Ichigo blinked a bit curious as she saw the bear, attmpting to reach for it even though she was too far away. Neliel was trying to get her to start crawling, and eventually walking, and she always thought of using her stuffed bear as a way to do it. Unfortunately though, as old as she currently was, Ichigo was still young to crawl.

"Bawww...bawwww..." Ichigo mumbled. She started whimpering a bit as she kept trying to reach for it, still on her belly and facing the same place as well, before she started bursting into tears. Neliel just sighed a bit, knowing it would probably still be to early for her to start crawling anyway.

"It's ok, Mr bear is still here." Neliel cooed, as she walked towards Ichigo, gently picking her up. Even when she did though, Ichigo simply continued to cry a bit. Neliel simply sat in the rocking chair as it began to sway back and forth, cricketing as it did. Neliel stroked the baby's hair gently as she continued swaying back and forth in the chair. She noticed how each time she cried, her spiritual pressure would increase a tiny bit here and there, but nothing that could be felt from outside the room. _Its a wonder why they would want such a cute baby to rule over hollows and arracnas..._Neliel thought to herself.......

**Yeah i kinda ment it wen i said short preview,but still just seeing if you'd like it anyway :) Tell me what you think, and leave suggestions in the review box as well!**


	9. EMERGENCY!

**Announcement: I'm losing my powers! My will to fanfic is slowly decreasing, and I need help! Aside from telling others, I need you guys to help me on a little thing here: I have a few different story ideas and i need your reviewing opinion on what to write: The reviews give me strength! The less reviews are krptonite to me, it kills me!......good thing not litterally or I'd be f******* dead right now...Anyway, decide and review!**

**1:A prequal to the Princess of Los Noches Redone, telling how Ichigo grew up in her life before the current one (will include first few chaps of the other one as well as some news!)**

**2:Something related to Rukia becoming a baby, I'm completely lost on the original one i made so I decided to redo it.**

**3: I know its been used (repeatedly) but since so many people have tried it, I'd thought I'd give it a tryout: Histuguya's reincarnation fanfic.**

**4:Was going to do it later but since I'm running out of ideas, Ichigo's and Rukia's Daughter (in her kid years as of now)**

**5: For the fifth one ,you choose yourself what I should do (must be bleach related) and I'll see what I can do with that, ok?**

**Remember, I'm counting on you, so don't let me down and I promise not to let you!**


	10. FINALLY! Recovering with good & bad news

Aizen rewound the recording of the night's battle for the 16th time in a row. The built in camera in her necklace caught footage of everything Ichigo had witnessed personally. He was somewhat discouraged at the sight of Ichigo trying to warn Jinta to run away from watching the fight, esspecially seeing how she caught attacked from behind as it happened, but considering he's kept her true identity secret for all this time, he knew it was his own fault for his daughter's ambush.

The entire time he watched, the only thing he paid most attention to was towards the end. He couldn't believe the strange being that had suddenly appeared, demanding Ichigo. He knew that there was something odd about the being in general as far as the way it was dressed and how it appeared from the straneg portal. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew there was something familiar about the strange creature that he just couldn't figure out. He suddenly lost his train of thought as he heard the sounds of footsteps coming. He quickly turned off the recording just as the door opened, with Neliel coming inside.

"You wanted to see me, Aizen?" Neliel asked a bit curiously. Aizen gave a soft smile as he nodded. Neliel simply closed the door behind her as she walked a bit closer to his throne.

"How is my daughter doing?" He asked.

"Well, last I checked on her, she was still doing fine, but she's tossing a bit and once in awhile moaning in pain." Neliel replied, sounding somewhat worried towards the end. "I'm not sure what's wrong with her arm but she keeps complaining about it burning every now and then." She added. Aizen closed his eyes as he let everything soak in.

He was glad that his daughter was safe and sound, but what worried him and caused his uneasiness was the pain Neliel mentioned she kept moaning. The blast simply touched her before they got her and Grimmjow out of there in time, yet for it to continue hurting this much must indicate some form of strong power that the strange being had. Another indication was when Grimmjow tried to fight off the stranger. He could understand he was held back as he needed to protect Ichigo as well, but even then, for a number 6th espada to have a problem facing a creature such as this shows just how dangerous this thing could be.

"Do you know what that thing was sir?" Neliel asked, just as confused about what the strange creature was. Aizen gave out a sigh as he shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I do not. I still have Szayel running diagnostics on the scenario, but for the time being, no information has been gathered. But that isn't the reason I called you here." Aizen stated, growing a confused look on Neliel's face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"There are two things currently that we will have to do. One, Ichigo must go back to the living world." Neliel looked closely as Aizen closed his eyes a bit, seeeming to be having trouble in his thoughts. "First off, Ichigo is going back to the human wor..." Aizen was cut off by a loud interruption from Neliel, but managed to maintain an inner peace.

"**WHAT?!"** She stammered in anger (never mind the peace P_P...). "How could you send her back after what's happened to her? Don't you think she's been through enough?!" She stammered, breathing deeply from saying all of that in one breath. Normally, Aizen would completely either force an arracnar to their knees with his riatsu and cause them to suffocate for a few seconds, or kill them on spot. However, he could completely understand Neliel's anger, esspecially since she's been the most motherly towards Ichigo, and decided to let it slide for now.

"Refrain from using that voice again." Aizen said, softly but sternly. Neliel just blinked a bit to herself before lowering her head, realizing how she over reacted way to much. "I don't like the plan anymore than you do, but if we refuse to it presents a problem." Aizen stated, growing a confused look on Neliel's face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Quite simple. We've had two arrancar attacks on the same day a new student arrives. If she ends up missing, suspicion will increase around her and our plans will be utterly ruined. Not to mention I suspect Urahara already has high suspicion over her, and will know for a fact she's behind it if she isn't back." He replied.

Neliel sighed bitterly and upsettingly to herself as she crossed her arms together. What Aizen had stated made perfect sense. There would be way to much suspicion if she doesn't go back tomorrow, and the fact that she's on high suspicion from someone as it is isn't really good either. Still, it bothered her having to send her own daughter back after just getting back, not to mention badly injured.

"Well what was the second thing you wanted to tell me?" Neliel asked curiously...

_________________________________________________________________

Ichigo tossed and turned a bit in her bed. Her fever had finally been back down, but she still ended up breaking her arm partially, and she still felt somewhat sore in the head from her fever. The entire time she rested, Grimmjow stood right next to the door inside the room, leaning against it and waiting for her to wake up. He was still feeling guilty about not being able to protect Ichigo from the battle the other night, and knew she would've at least gone without a broken arm if he got her out of there sooner. He looked back towards the door as he heard someone knocking on it.

"Hello? Grimmjow, open the door." Neliel commanded. Grimmjow just growled a bit to himself as he did what the 3rd espada asked of him, not showing any refusal. "How is she doing?" Neliel asked concerned.

"HellI know." Grimmjow grunted. "Anyway, what do you want?" Grimmjow asked sternly.

"We've got to wake her up." Neliel answered as she began to walk toawrds the bed. She stopped as Grimmjow grabbed her by the shoulder a bit roughly.

"I'm not letting you wake her. Who even gave you the authority to do so when she's resting anyway?!" Grimmjow stammered. Neliel's expression changed to a bit of anger as she slapped his hand away.

"First off, I'm practically her mother after all the years I've spent raising her. Second of all, I don't want to anymore than you do, but it's sir Aizen's orders." Neliel snarled, walking back towards Ichigo's bed. She smiled a bit as she sat on the edge of the bed, gently shaking Ichigo's shoulder a bit. "Ichigo sweetie, wake up." Neliel said softly. Ichigo moaned a bit as she turned to her other side. "C'mon honey, you gotta get up." She said again. This time Ichigo opened her eyes a bit, turning back and smiling as she saw Grimmjow and her mother in the room.

"Hi...mommy..." She said quietly. Her eyes were half opened, only they didn't show as much pain as they had before, which was a good sign, although there was still pain in her voice as she spoke.

"How are you feeling?" She asked kindly. Ichigo gave a slight yawn a bit before she replied.

"A little fine...I guess..." She replied in the same semi-pain-filled voice as before. "Head's hurting...though..." She added. Neliel just gave a soft, gentle, smile as she gently brushed Ichigo's hair out of her eyes.

"Well hun, I got some good news and bad news unfortunately." Neliel commented, catching Ichigo's attention. Grimmjow gritted his teeth a bit as he took another step closer, tightening his fist as he did.

"W-What is it?" Ichigo asked curiously. Neliel smiled a bit even though she gave a small frown at the same time.

"The bad news is that you have to go back to the human world..." Neliel said a little depressingly. Grimmjow's eyes widened at this, shocked that she could say that. Did they really expect her to be completely safe after what happened the other night? Grimmjow thought to himself. What's more, he couldn't believe he was hearing it from Ichigo's own mother as well, shocked that she would agree to something like this. He didn't bother looking at Ichigo, knowing that she was just as surprised as well, yet the expression on her face still seemed to remain in pain.

"What's the...other news?" Ichigo asked bleakly...

_________________________________________________________________

***sigh* that was a long delay. Sorry about that, schools been a prick and everything, and being a pain in the butt. But i have great news. promise to make next one DEFFINITELY twice as long, esspecially with schoool just a week from over I have finally thought of an idea for a new fanfic. The part that is great, I THOUGHT OF IT WITHOUT STEALING SOMEONE ELSES IDEA :D ITS A FREAKING MIRACLE! anyway, short description about what to expect...**

**Summary: Sephiroth, last of the ancients, and nearly a god in strength. After death, he instantly becomes a vasto lorde, and only chaos can ensue. How can Ichigo and the gang defeat a hollow like him, when he has practically a 5ft masamune, and is 5X stronger than Aizen...**

**additions:**

**-Will include Sephiroth *DUH***

**-Materia**

-**Your favorite Aeons like bahamut**

**-Ultimate showdown between two of the greatest fighters ever!**


	11. Chapter 11: Trailer!

Ch. 11:*TRAILER!*

Now lets be honest here people, I'm not gonna get done with any FF before Schools over. However, seeing that, I decided to come back to this FF seeing how it's my most popular (in terms of revs and such) As of now, I won't be able to (or at least when I fin school) post anymore, unless I either A: Find a dif FF site (although I HIGHLY doubt there is one) or B: Find somone else to post for me. If someone could, could you plz let me know, I would be COMPLETLY grateful, + people would get to see my FFs acutally FINISH (or clsoe to it ^^) anyway, this is just a teaser of what I had thought up this weekened, This FF is now on season 2! (and yes that's my only excuse for the long delay XP) Either way, R n R!

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Renji stammered in shock as he saw Ichigo, who chuckled a bit as she rubbed the back of her head with her right arm, seeing how her other arm was in a cast. She had just recently gotten back after the Fiasco that took place the other day. Even though she was well enough to get out, she was still heavily injured on her left arm, and part of her head was bandaged up from yesterday's raid on the city, although that was in part due to the mysterious "visitor" who appeared out of nowhere while the raid had takken place.

"Uhh like I said, I uhhh got hit by a car, heheheh..." Ichigo lied, chuckling. Even though it wasn't the best of lies, it was the only one she could think of at the time, considering she was suppose to keep herself from drawing suspicion from anyone, although the whole "riding on a cat" and "being an heir to some royal family" didn't help her exactly fit in at the time.

"Geeze, but look at you, your a mess." Renji commented, although Ichigo took it more alongj the lines of an insult.

"What do you mean I look like a mess?" She grumbled. Renji blinked at the reply before shaking his head.

"No no no I mean from your injuries. You sure you should out and about after something so soon?" Renji asked, seeing how they just met yesterday and seeing how she had came back as normal the next day after getting hit by a 'supposed' car.

"Look, I'm telling you I'm fine. Besides, I had Grim help me with bringing most of my stuff here." Ichigo added, knowing how it would be hard for someone with one arm to simply carry so much after an ordeal. Renji just sighed to himself as he scratched his head.

"Well if you say so..."

"Ah, let the girl be Renji." A voice spoke up. The two looked back as they saw Tatsuki coming up to them as she waved. Ichigo took notice as she had a few scrapes on her forehead and arms, but nothing too major, which really surprised her considering the huge fight that took place the other day between her and Grimmjow before Ichigo was attacked.

"Oh, hey Tatsuki. How's it going?" Ichigo greeted as she waved.

"Not bad. Hey, you want to meet up with some friends? We wanna get to know you more." Tatsuki offered. Ichigo just blinked to herself a bit, one, surprised that she was already making friends at a quick rate, and two, the other part of her was nervous about whether or not she should be going into more detail yet, seeing how she needed to keep somewhat of a low profile. Still, it was her first time hanging out with someone other than Arrancar and Espadas like usual, so she was interested in a different change of pace.

"Uhh sure." She nodded, albeit somewhat still nervous. Tatsuki nodded back as the two walked back down the hall, heading outside. Ichigo smiled as she waved back at Renji.

"See ya later Renji." Ichigo said happily. Renjiy just chuckled as he waved back. Once she was out of sight, he drooped his arms down as he moaned. So much for asking to hang out with her later...

"Ichigo, I'd like to introduce you to some of my friends. This one here is Orihime." Tatsuki said as she motioned towards her with her hand as the two of them sat next to her friends. Orihime simply chuckled to herself as she smiled.

"Hey Ichigo. Welcome to our school." Orihime greeted. Ichigo nodded as she smiled.

"Thanks." She replied.

"And this ones-"

"HIIII Ichigo!" Chizuru greeted excitedly as she pulled Ichigo into a squeezing hug, strangely wrapping her arms tightly around her from where her breats were. "My name's Chizuru, I just know were gonna make great fri-"

"Down girl!" Her fantasizing was cut off as she got smacked to the head by Tatsuki's metallic-like fist, which was more apparent as Ichigo saw steam from her hand. Ichigo just blinked at the sudden situation, confused by what just happened. Tatsuki just sighed as she gave a somewhat apologetic smile back to Ichigo.

"Sorry about that. You'll have to excuse Chizuru. She's...sort've well... a lesbi." Tatsuki statted. Ichigo just tiled her head in confusion.

"What's a Lesbi?" She asked in confusion. Tatsuki and Orihime blinked in surprise at this.

"You're...joking right?" Orihime asked. Ichigo just continued to look at them in confusion.

"Uhhh noo, why should I be?" She asked. Tatsuki gave out one big yet quick sigh as she scratched the back of her head.

"Uhhh wow you really don't. Well uhhh lets see, how do I put this? Ummm she uhhh like's girl's, alot." Tatsuki answered. Ichigo simply tapped her chin curiously.

"So...wouldn't that make all four of us Lesbis then if we're all friends here?" Ichigo asked. Tatsuki and Orihime both blushed deeply. Tatsuki squeezed her eyes and her hand tightly as she tried to keep herself calm. Normally, she would've knocked the crap out of anyone who would call her, esspecially her friend Orihime, a Lesbian, but she had to keep telling herself that she was speaking to someone whose more or less new to the culture they live in. She breathed in deeply through the nose as she let out a big sigh.

"I didn't exactly mean it like that. I mean like women as in "like" like." Tatsuki added. It took Ichigo a few seconds to process this before she blinked in surprise, finally understanding what she meant.

"Oh my..." She said with a slight blush, before looking down back at a KO'd Chizuru, then back at Orihime and Tatsuki. "Sorry about what i just said then." Ichigo apologized. Orihime simply giggled to herself.

"It's alright. Must be strange having to travel to a completely new culture all the way from...uhh..." Orihime paused as she put her finger to her chin as she went into thought for a moment, before looking back at Ichigo. "Where did you say you were from again?" Ichigo gave off a nervous chuckle as her brow twitched for a moment. This was one of the few reasons she wasn't suppose to exactly socialize with anyone while on her spy work. It esspecially sucked considering she completely forgot to make up where she exactly came from.

"Ohh uhhh I come from uhh..." Ichigo quickly tried to think of something, more or less the first thing that came to her mind. "Bonezia?" She stated, in more of a questioning tone. The two girls looked at her in confusion again.

"Bonezia?" They both questioned. Ichigo chuckled nervously as she nodded.

"Uhhh yeah. It's uhhh actually a very small country, barely even visible on the map." Ichigo lied, chuckling a bit as she scratched her head nervously. I'm dead. Ichigo said to herself.

"Is that where you got that tiger?" Orihime asked. Ichigo went silent for a few moments, unable to believe that she was falling for her lie, but if such was the case, she didn't need to worry about Tatsuki believing it, considering she would most likely go along with it if Orihime believed it.

"Well actually, my father gave him to me. Would you like to meet him?" Orihime smiled as she nodded.

"Sure!" She replied happily. Tatsuki gave her a nervous look.

"Uhh I'm not sure if-"

"Phweeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwt!" IIchigo whistled loudly, interrupting Tatsuki's warning. The next thing they knew, they heard a ferocious roar as Grimmjow suddenly leaped right up next to Ichigo, growling as he gave an angered look at the two. "Tatsuki, Orihime, Chizu-" Ichigo paused as she looked back down at Chizuru, who apparently was still passed out as her leg twitched in place. "Errr well Tatsuki and Orihime anyway, I'd like to introduce you to my personal friend, Grim. I've had him since I was very small." Ichigo statted. Orihime gazed at the beast happily as she awwed, while Tatsuki looked at the creature a bit nervously, seeing how it was personally the size of a car, and practically 3/4 her hieght as she stood up close to it.

"Wow, so this is your pet?" Orihime said as she raised her hand closer to the tiger. Tatsuki gave a worried look as she saw this.

"Uhhh Orihime, maybe you shouldn't-" Tatsuki was about to warn. However, instead of biting at Orihime, which Tatsuki expected, Grim actually gave a large purr as he leaned his head to his side, considering how Orihime found his secret scratching spot which he enjoyed the most. Even if he wasn't doing this, he wouldn't attack anyway, considering he was under strick orders not to attack anyone as long as he was in this form, though, that didn't mean he wouldn't dissobey if he found any boys trying to flirt with her.

"Actually, I consider him more of a friend than I do a pet. He's protected me since I was a small child from thugs and such. Living a palace life is fun and all but it can be dangerous too. That's why my father gave him to me." Ichigo explained as she scratched Grimmjow's head as well, who continued to give off a tiger-like (on side note should I continue comparing him to an actual tiger or would you prefer it I acutally speak of him as a Jaguar instead?) pur as he laid his head on her lap, as well as one paw over her legs as he rested. Ichigo smiled as she looked down at him. "He's been practically my only friend since childhood. The only other people I meet are palace people, but it gets kinda boring after awhile." Ichigo paused as she sighed. "He's been more of a friend to me than anyone else." Grimmjow opened his eyes at the comment as he thought to himself.

She really thinks of me as more than just a friend? Grimmjow asked himself. His eyes shift back as he heard Orihime give off gleeful whine.

"Awww that sounds so sweet." Orihime commented.

"I don't get it though, if your not allowed out of the palace, how did you end up here?" Tatsuki questioned, rubbing her chin as she had some thoughts. Ichigo and Grimmjow mentally went wide-eyed at this question, not only unexpecting it, but not even having a back up answer just in case. However, fortunately, thanks to her current situation, she grew an explanation.

"Oh well, you see, my mom and dad...well they recently divorced." Ichigo replied, trying to put on the a sadder tone. Orihime let out another whining moan, and Tatsuki lost her breath for a moment as she caught a lump in her throat, embarassed and upset that she just brougth that up. "My parents got into an argument one night. I thought it was nothing but...but..." Ichigo sniffled as she had tears forming in her eyes as she closed them, though, they were fake.

"Ohhh there there..." Orihime commented, giving her a small hug. Tatsuki looked away, slightly feeling embarassed and guilty about the subject. Grimmjow just tilted his eyes up as he looked in wonder. Wow, she's really good... Grimmjow said to himself, impressed by Ichigo's preformance. Ichigo simply sniffled a bit before wiping away the (fake) tears.

"It's *sniff* It's alright. As I was saying, when they divorced I had either the choice of staying with my father or mother, although due to royalty, I would forever remain in my palace the minute I turn 18, so, seeing how it was my only ticket out of there, I decided to live with my mother, and well here we are." Ichigo finished.

"Wow, that's really cool! It's too bad you'll be stuck in a palace all your life when you turn 18 though. I don't even think I could handle that." Orihime commented, before asking another question. "Say, could we meet your mother?" Ichigo blinked curiously, this time at the fact this is the only girl she met that had asked so many unexpected questions, but nodded as she smiled.

"Sure."

Well viola, like i said, this is a TRAILER! (although it goes in straight order rather than random parts apparently...) Anyway, youll get more later, so stay tuned. and please REVIEW ALREADY! it helps me write more and update more oK? :D


	12. Votes Done! Prepare for Future Events

**Ok folks, DGL here from his apparent 2-3 year hibernation (also note: apparently it ruins the point of hibernating if you go to Antartica...WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME?!)**

**Anyway, I'm posting this chp to give pop ups to people who may possibly still be fans of this Fanfic. Can't say I blame you if you're not anymore, but on the off chance that you still are, I need support and votes as to whether I should really consider go back into working on this thing. If I get 2+ reviews/votes over the next week after this thing is posted both to rev and vote, then I might just come back as my job is almost ending and school is starting again (though I have TONS of time :D!) **

**Anyway so ya, to fellow fans of new and old, if you want me to continue this work for real, REVIEW/VOTE!**

***_Update: 7/26/13: WTF (What The French) People?!*_**

**Umm...WHooo! That's uhhh...that's a lot more than I was expecting at this point peeps : /...And now it's 2x more awkward considering I was going to wait, or at least expect 2 or less reviews by the time the week is up. Yet here we are now apparently, less than 24hrs after the update post, and with up to practically 5 reviews, if not more by the time I update this.**

** Soooooooooooo now aside from feeling a bit like a nutcase considering I wasn't expecting much in terms of votes/reviews, I am now 1, having a seizure after seeing the number of revs I received, 2, convulsing in disbelief (or is that something I should have a doctor check up...?) that I actually got any replies at all, 3, sobbing in a small corner considering I promised something that's reeeeally going to cut into my social time with my one friend on Xbox live...*sniff* (I hate my loneliness...). But all joking aside, I must appease my fellow Reviewers!...Even though most of them barely had anything to say other than continue...Ok, so I will, but in addition to this, there is one other thing I need happened:**

**As you know, I also have a spinoff going on called "Raising Princess of Los Noches" detailing Ichigo's earlier years growing up around the other espada's and arrancar. So, while I'm writing the next update (insert cheer's here) for the fanfics, I need some voters to decide on another pairing between Ichigo and one of the Arrancar, mostly in terms of who she hangs out with for the day. Read the fic to get more understanding of what I mean. She can hang out with any espada - Nnoitra for obvious reasons, and can be around any age, though would prefer sometime after the age of 4 as it's typically hard enough to do episodes with her as an infant itself...unless she's with close family (Exa, Stark/"Big brother", Neliel or Halibel/"Mothers/Mommy", etc. *if you can think of any that are like family*...Oh! And Gin/"Uncle"). **

**So to sum this up, vote up your choice of pairing for RPLS by choosing the pair and then age. It'll help me get my mojo faster and in turn, get me to post faster. So gratz to the people who voted and thanks in advance! But do this piece I asked so I can post faster (whether I post this fic first or the other one I need a choice for will be questionable but assured). So help me help my fans by helping Raising Princess episode!**


End file.
